When Dreams turn into Nightmares
by a rose by any other name71591
Summary: During the R series,So darien is having dreams of Serena dying,but what if something does happen to Serena?
1. Dreams

Hey guys, I thought I would take a break from RK and move to Sailor Moon for a while. This is during R series …so here you go!

* * *

When dreams turn into nightmares

A dark haired man is bathed in darkness, his muscular body turning and tossing. Beads of sweat on his brow, as his hands shot out to fight away invisible demons. His sheets sprawled around his form. His mouth speaking quiet screams of agony. His legs kicking like he was swimming in an endless pool where he was fighting for his life, or more truthfully, someone's else's life.

Darien's Dream:

"Serena, my love, my wife, we are finally together, and nothing will stand in our way." Darien whispered as he held her hand. She was beautiful, he blonde silk hair cascaded down in curls and she was dressed in a white gown more beautiful than her princess dress. There were roses everywhere and white surrounded the two lovers.

"Nothing could tear me away from you, not even death." Serena said as happy tears ran down her blushing bride cheeks.

Suddenly a scream echoed in the white chapel and blood splattered on the once pristine walls. Women's shrieks of pain and men's anguished yells, Sounds of bombs and guns rang through the area. The ground shook and Darien stumbled as if he had no balance.

Darien called out for his love and only screams of pain answered him back.

"Serena! Serena, please, can you hear me." Darien screamed as he pushed through the throng of faceless people.

"Darien, please, help me!" Serena screamed in pain.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" He yelled.

"PRINCE DARIEN YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM PRINCESS SERENITY OR SHE WILL DIE!" a voice so loud it shook the air itself.

Darien pushed through only to witness his life, his love, scream in pure agony as she fell to the floor lifeless and he was hopeless to stop.

Darien woke up screaming out Serena's name. Tears rain down his face, and sweat dripped down his chest as he slowly got up to get fresh air. This was the tenth time this week, and every time it became more violent. Tonight was the first night he actually saw Serena's death. His heart still was scarred from his dream. He had been avoiding Serena for a week now, and if he did get near her, all he could see when he looked at her was the face of her lifeless eyes staring back at him, and to know that every time he was near her and that may happen if he did stay near her, was killing him. He knew that he needed to be away from her as much as possible, and that meant, breaking up with her. Which would break him.

* * *

Serena's dream:

"Serena, my love, my wife, we are finally together, and nothing will stand in our way." Darien whispered as he held her hand. She looked down and realized she was in heaven, she was in a beautiful gown and she was married to her love of her life.

"Nothing could tear me away from you, not even death." She said as happy tears ran down her blushing bride cheeks.

Suddenly a scream echoed in the white chapel and blood splattered on the once pristine walls. Women's shrieks of pain and men's anguished yells, Sounds of bombs and guns rang through the area. The ground shook and Darien stumbled as if he had no balance.

Darien called out for his love and only screams of pain answered him back.

"Serena! Serena, please, can you hear me." Darien screamed as he pushed through the throng of faceless people.

"Darien, please, help me!" she screamed in pain. It was as if the world was coming to an end, people screaming and yelling. Bloody bodies littered the chapel and she was scared.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" He yelled.

She could see him running, trying to get through the mass of chaos and death.

"PRINCE DARIEN YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM PRINCESS SERENITY OR SHE WILL DIE!" a voice so loud it shook the air itself.

Suddenly she saw his face, but at the same time, she felt a pain so great, her vision became blurry and she knew no more, for she always woke up to the concerned face of Luna or Rini.

* * *

Serena's POV

"I'm scared Luna, I don't know why I keep having these dreams, every night I watch myself die and a voice calling out for Darien to stay away and then that's it" she screamed in frustration.

"I don't know what to tell you, but this seems urgent, with these occurring dreams and the new enemy, I believe it's something we should look into." Luna whispered as she stared at the blonde girl lying on her bed. "But for now, I suggest we get some sleep." Luna yawned as she curled up at Serena's feet.

But Luna's rest was interrupted by the wave of covers as it crashed onto the frightened kitty.

"Sorry Luna, I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight." Serena said softly. "I think I will just take a walk." She said as she got dressed for a quick walk.

"Serena, I had a nightmare…" a tiny voice said behind a bunny blanket.

"You too, come here Rini." Serena said as she opened her arms wide for the frightened child.

"What happened sweetie?" Serena asked as she sat cradling Rini.

"Mommy was there, and she was attacked and she was trying to help me, but I hurt her I think, I was the one who made her hurt." Rini said as sobs and silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Rini, do you want to take a walk with me? I know it's early but, I think we both need to clear our minds." Serena asked quietly.

"Why are you being so nice meatball head?" Rini asked.

"Can't a girl be nice once a while?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, okay let's go!" Rini asked a she bounced away to get warmer clothes on than her pajamas.

* * *

Darien's Apartment:

A cool breeze swept through the open balcony, as he stood there feeling numb from the frigid wind. His hands ran through his tousled midnight hair.

What was he going to do with himself, Serena was his life, and if he lived with her, she would lose hers.

Back with Serena and Rini:

"It's so cold Serena!!" Rini said shivering

"I didn't think it would be so cold, sorry, let's go back inside and fix some hot cocoa!" Serena said rubbing her freezing arms.

But to make this even worse as they both stood there freezing when Serena's communicator went off. (Rini knows about the girls)

* * *

"Mmooonnn here" She said shivering

"Rubeus is at the park, head that way quick!" Venus yelled

"Sorry Rini, you'll just have to wait, but here is my jacket, I want you to hide do you hear me!" Serena said as she ran towards the park.

"Right." Rini said as she hid under a bush.

"Moon Cosmic Power" She yelled as she raised her hand and bright lights incased her lithe form. She continued running towards the battle sounds coming from the sounds of monsters. She skipped the speech and went into saving her friends.

* * *

Darien's head shot up, there was trouble and Serena had transformed. No matter what dreams he had, he would still come to her aid. But the view of her lifeless eyes haunted him as he jumped from his balcony and transformed. He ran to place his insticts told him to.

* * *

I hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WILL CONTINUE SOON! I AM FREE THIS REST OF THIS MONTH SO I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!! 


	2. Cold and Frigid

"Okay, like do evil people have no sense of time? It's like four o' clock!" Jupiter yelled as she dodged a fire blast as it came barreling towards her.

"Or a sense of how freaking COLD IT IS???" Venus yelled as she tumbled past an arm.

The monster had four arms and all retractable and every time they cut one down, her arms multiplied. So it did not help when Sailor Moon's tiara came flying around and cutting off all four of her arms.

* * *

"Moon Tiara Magic!" A voice yelled out.

But a frustrated sigh was her reply to saving their butts.

"What was that for? I just cut off her arms?" Sailor Moon said confused.

"But when we cut off an arm, she grows back twice more!" Mercury yelled.

"Yeah, so now, you coming in here and cutting off her four arms GIVES US FREAKING EIGHT MORE!!!" Mars screamed.

* * *

"Wow, I can feel the love." Sailor Moon said as a sweat drop appeared over her head.

"Okay Venus, this is just like the Greek literature about Hercules" Mercury screamed out.

"What does Disney have to do with this creep?" Venus said confused

"No, not Disney, wait, yes! In the movie remember when he was fighting the thing with many heads; it's just like that, so all…" Jupiter said but was cut off by Moon's screams

"We have to be eaten by it so we can stab it from the inside!!!" She yelled.

"No, you idiot, destroy her body!!" Mars yelled as she dodged another hand.

* * *

rBut they did not have the chance to get close to the body as they were all picked up by one her arms.

"Now, I have you all in my grasp…" She said as she swung them around and slamming them into the ground repeatedly.

"Sailor…(slam into the ground) Moon, can you…(against a tree) take your tiara and hit her?" Mercury said as she was beaten.

(Dunked into the frigid water and then slammed into the concrete) No, I can't really..(Hit a bench and a tree) I can't move my arms!" Moon screamed in pain and frustration.

"This is getting…(slammed into ground) annoying!!" Jupiter yelled

"I feel sick…(swung around and into trees) I really want to get off this ride please!" Venus said as he face turned slightly green.

"Sorry the next time you get off, will be when you're dead!!" the monster hissed.

Suddenly they were all thrown from her grasp and thrown into different areas of the park.

Venus into a bench, Jupiter into a tree, Mars into the ground, Mercury into a light, and Moon into the cold lake.

And in the middle of the monsters face was a red rose, immobilizing her for a second.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Rrrighttt" She shivered.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!" She yelled out.

"Damn you girls!" Rubeus said as he disappeared into the night.

"Are you girls okay?" Darien asked as he looked at the disheveled scouts

"I think I will be my favorite color tomorrow…purple." Mars said as she limped to the man in black.

"I don't know how much make-up will cover purple with your complexion Rei." Mina said as she grabbed her head in pain.

"Attt llleassst, you all are sstilll wwwarrmmm…." Serena said as she shivered and began to turn blue from the cold.

"Serena!" a small voice yelled out running towards the group.

"Rini, what are you doing out here?" Rei asked

"Serena and I were taking a walk, we both had nightmares." Rini said as she clutched Serena's coat.

* * *

Darien's ear's perked up at the sound of a nightmare, had she had one too?

"Bbbutt, nnnow itssss tooo colllddd to beee ooouuttt heerrre ssssoooo letttss gggett innssssiddde?" Serena said freezing.

"Serena, you're freezing…" Mina said as she rubbed Serena's arms to give some warmth.

"Nnnnnnoooo Duhhh." Serena bluntly said

* * *

The next day:

"Hey Serena! Want your usual hot chocolate?" Andrew said cheerfully

"That would be great, i've been freezing all day!" Serena said as her nose red from the cold.

"Oh, hey Dare! I'll bring a cup right out for you!" Andrew said as he went to the kitchen for their drinks.

"Hey Darien, some night last night eh?" Serena whispered

"Yeah, did you two get home alright?" He asked quietly

"Yeah...we did...are you okay, you seem, distant..." Serena said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

But he retracted so quick you though she was fire to the touch.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena said as unshed tears graced her eyes as she tried to reach out for him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME DAMMIT!" He screamed.

The whole arcade froze at the level of hate in his voice. Andrew stood there with their drinks starring with wide eyes.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena whispered as tears fell down her face.

"You! I'm tired of having some pathetic, clumsy girlfriend." Darien said as he walked away.

Serena got up quick and grabbed his arm. When he turned around he saw her dead and blood pooling around her lithe form as it stained her white gown.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he pushed her to the ground.

* * *

Serena layed there quiet, usually she would wail if she fell or tripped, but right now, she had silent tears of pain as they rolled down her face.

"...but, I love you.." She whispered.

"And I hate you." he whispered back with anguish.

And with those words, he left the arcade with a crying woman in the arms of Andrew comferting her.

"I don't understand Andrew, we are soul mates. (Andrew knows about them being Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask)

"I don't know either, I'll find out though." Andrew said as he comferted his sobbing friend.

* * *

I hope you like this new chapter! 


	3. Dariens point of view

Now this is the day from Darien's point of view:

* * *

Darien's apartment:

A man stood on his balcony, the rising sun casting a glow on his figure.

Tears ran down his face, the dream visited him again.

* * *

His Dream:

"Serena, my love, my wife, we are finally together, and nothing will stand in our way." Darien whispered as he held her hand.

"Nothing could tear me away from you, not even death." Serena said as happy tears ran down her blushing bride cheeks.

Suddenly a scream echoed in the white chapel and blood splattered on the once pristine walls. Women's shrieks of pain and men's anguished yells, Sounds of bombs and guns rang through the area. The ground shook and Darien stumbled as if he had no balance.

Darien called out for his love and only screams of pain answered him back.

"Serena! Serena, please, can you hear me." Darien screamed as he pushed through the throng of faceless people.

"Darien, please, help me!" Serena screamed in pain.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" He yelled.

"PRINCE DARIEN YOU MUST STAY AWAY FROM PRINCESS SERENITY OR SHE WILL DIE!" a voice so loud it shook the air itself.

Darien pushed through only to witness his life, his love, scream in pure agony as she fell to the floor lifeless and he was hopeless to stop.

When he did reach her, her life's liquid was spilling out from the wound, her pale cheeks stained with blood.

"Serena, baby, can you hear me…" Darien asked as she stroked her bloodied cheek.

"…Dare…….love…" But she was cut off by the sound of blood gurgling in her throat.

"Baby, if I could take this back…" He said as he kissed her lips.

"No, I have no…regrets….loving you…."She said as she lifted her hand to wipe his tears.

Her hand barely made it before she started choking on her own blood, and her hand lightly fell to the ground.

End Dream

* * *

Darien woke up screaming and crying again. He didn't know what to do, every night it got worse, and every day it haunted him.

He slowly walked to the arcade his footsteps quiet and slow. He walked through the doors and their in her usual spot was Serena. But what he saw was Serena in a beautiful gown, he face in pain and blood running from her lips.

* * *

"Oh, hey Dare! I'll bring a cup right out for you!" Andrew said as he went to the kitchen for their drinks.

"Hey Darien, some night last night eh?" Serena whispered

"Yeah, did you two get home alright?" He asked quietly. His heart pounding in his head.

"Yeah...we did...are you okay, you seem, distant..." Serena said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

But he retracted so quick you though she was fire to the touch.

"Don't touch me." He said.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena said as unshed tears graced her eyes as she tried to reach out for him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME DAMMIT!" He screamed.

The whole arcade froze at the level of hate in his voice. Andrew stood there with their drinks starring with wide eyes.

"Darien, what's wrong?" Serena whispered as tears fell down her face.

"You! I'm tired of having some pathetic, clumsy girlfriend." Darien said as he walked away.

Serena got up quick and grabbed his arm. When he turned around he saw her dead and blood pooling around her lithe form as it stained her white gown.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" He screamed as he pushed her to the ground.

* * *

Serena laid there quiet, usually she would wail if she fell or tripped, but right now, she had silent tears of pain as they rolled down her face.

"...but, I love you..." She whispered.

"And I hate you." he whispered back with anguish.

* * *

He ran out and until he was out of sight, he went up against a wall, and slumped down into a broken sob. It killed him to tell her he hated her. But he would do whatever it took, to stop what might happen.

He slowly got up, and walked to his apartment. He opened his gloomy apartment, and sat down and cried as he stared at his picture of the two of them. He sat for hours until he could no longer see the picture.

* * *

A knock on his door brought him out of his imaginings. He went to the door and as he opened it a right hook came at his face and threw him across the floor. He looked up to see Andrew breathing hard and fuming. His fist raised in the air.

"How dare you tell her that?" He screamed at him as he punched him again bringing blood to his nose.

"How dare you come into my place and tell her that!" He screamed as hit him, giving him a busted cheek.

Darien sat their taking all the hits like he did not care.

"Don't you dare come in their and EVER do that again, or I will kill you, she is like my sister, and NO ONE hurts my family, and I don't care that your tuxedo mask..." Andrew said as he went.

(I know that his harsh "I'll kill you" but Darien like punched her and told her he hates her. Don't worry they'll be friends later.)

* * *

Back with Serena:

"Serena, darling, I'm... so sorry." her mom said as she comferted the sobbing girl. Her brother in the next room tried to drown out his sisters cries, but his heart went out to her, even though they fought, he still cared. Luna laid there on Serena's lap and purred. Rini stood in the door way and looked at the mess Darien had made. She slowly went towards her and gave her a comferting hug.

(If anyone wants to know, her dad was at the shooting range shooting bullets at a picture of Darien...some humor if you care...lol)

* * *

Okay new chapter! LOVE THE REVIEWS ALREADY!!! HOPE YALL HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 


	4. Uncaring

HEY YALL! I AM DOING NOTHING SO I WILL BE WRITING SO HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!

* * *

Last time:

"_How dare you tell her that?" He screamed at him as he punched him again bringing blood to his nose._

"_How dare you come into my place and tell her that!" He screamed as he hit him, giving him a busted cheek._

_Darien sat their taking all the hits like he did not care._

"_Don't you dare come in their and EVER do that again, or I will kill you, she is like my sister, and NO ONE hurts my family, and I don't care that your tuxedo mask..." Andrew said as he went._

_Back with Serena: _

_"Serena, darling, I'm... so sorry." her mom said as she comforted the sobbing girl. Her brother in the next room tried to drown out his sister's cries, but his heart went out to her, even though they fought, he still cared. Luna laid there on Serena's lap and purred. Rini stood in the door way and looked at the mess Darien had made. She slowly went towards her and gave her a comforting hug._

* * *

This time:

"Serena wake up!! Another attack in the city!!" Luna yelled while pulling on her.

"Okay, I'm going" Serena said groggily. She jumped out of the window and transformed in mid-air. Her hair racing behind her as she ran towards the battle.

When she got there the scouts were strewn everywhere, it looked like a bomb had exploded. Mars was struggling to get up; Mercury was furiously typing trying to stand ground with a bleeding leg. Venus was down and out from the looks of it. And Jupiter was trying to fight it but was failing. She whipped out her scepter and ran to help, but right before she got there, Rubeus stood in her way.

"Sailor Moon, we can't have you going that way, you see I have a meeting with you, and I think you will be a bit tied up." He said with lighting flashing, illuminating his red eyes.

"Get out of my way!" Moon yelled she went to reach for her tiara but was hit in the arm.

"Oh, I told you no…but you didn't listen!" He screamed as he punched her in the gut and threw her into the trees.

With Darien:

He was grabbing his head in pain, he knew Sailor Moon needed him, but he knew he mustn't. He tried everything from running in that direction. Broken glass and overturned furniture lay in his path.

Back with the girls:

"Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled as she slowly got up. She was beside Jupiter trying to defeat the bomb monster but no luck. Mercury tag teamed with Mars to distract the youma.

Sailor Moon was allowed one second of freedom and unleashed an attack destroying the monster. But after the attack she was pushed down by an attack from Rubeus.

"Mars, throw an attack to get him of her back!" Jupiter yelled as she unleashed an attack of her own.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask?" Mars asked as she let loose fire.

"Yes Sailor Moon, where is your knight in shinning armor?" Rubeus asked as he started down at her.

Sailor Moon started to cry but she looked up at him with hatred and attacked him throwing him off guard.

"Don't you dare talk of him!" She yelled as she threw her tiara hurting him.

Rubeus left knowing he was beaten.

* * *

"Way to go Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled. But Sailor moon fell to her knees and started sobbing, heart-wrenching sobs that broke her friend's heart as they gathered around her.

"Serena what happened?" Amy asked as she helped pick up her friend.

"..He didn't come…he really hates me.."Serena said as she hiccupped her words.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Rei asked concerned

Serena nodded and began to tell them of the dreams and the words he told her today. By the time she was done the girls were in tears from the dream and angry by what Darien did to her.

"Serena, do you want us to walk you home?" Lita asked.

"No, I think I will be okay." Serena whispered.

"Call if you need anything…anytime." Mina said giving her a hug.

"Thanks guys I'll see you later." Serena said as she walked away slowly back home.

* * *

The night was arctic, and the atmosphere even chillier. A solitary woman stood on the bridge. She was beautiful, submersed in moonlight, her silver-blonde hair wrapped around her played by the simple trick of the wind. Her eyes cast to an apartment balcony. Her face tainted with shed tears. Her nightgown whipped around her, and if you looked long enough you could have sworn there was a golden sign on her forehead. She looked like a princess, a heartbreaking princess, staring at an unreachable object. She turned, and looked over her shoulder, and cried, as she dropped an item onto the bridge as she disappeared into the darkness.

His eyes looked upon her beauty as she stared at his balcony. He knew she was searching for him, but he was near the bridge too. He stood there bathed in darkness hiding from her. His depressed indigo eyes searched for her sapphire ones, as they shed tears for him, as she appeared she disappeared just as quickly. After watching her leave he, walked towards her spot where she just was. He looked down and saw their locket, the one he gave her a thousand years ago. He opened it slowly and the beautiful tune was unleashed. Its haunting melody covered his eyes as he thought back to the time of peace and love they had back then, he held it close and went back to his apartment to where his dreams of Serena stopped but a dream he did have scared him even more.

* * *

Darien's dream:

A black fog surrounded him, he could not see anything in front of him. "Hello!" "Is anyone there?"

"_Why Darien, why did you kill me?" a voice called out from the dark_

"What are you talking about!" He screamed as he ran towards the voice.

He stumbled from a rock of some sort, but the fog cleared a little, and he was able to see a face, a dead body was what he tripped over. Soon the fog was gone and the whole area was filled with dead bodies. But one stood out from all the others. She was on a stone table, unmoving. Her flowing hair was down and laid across her form. Her gown was stained with blood. Her eyes closed her hand hanging from her side, lifeless.

He ran towards her and cradled her in his hands. Her eyes slowly started opening. Tears of joy left his eyes as he looked upon her face.

"_Why Darien, why did you kill them all…why did you kill me?" She asked as she disappeared into the fog as it came back. But all he could hear was her voice asking why he killed her._

* * *

Darien popped up screaming again. He was tired of these dreams. Every night a new dream about her death, a new sad look from her. He knew sleep would not claim him again so he went to his balcony and stared into the moon. It was a sliver of hope. A small star in an endless pool of darkness. He clenched his hand so hard blood leaked from his nails in his skin. This was killing him. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of going to battles and hiding. Two weeks of seeing Serena cry at home every night calling his name. Two weeks of Andrew glare at him and the girls sending him death threats. Two weeks of not being with Serena, and he was about to crack into a million pieces. It had taken all his will power not to wrap Serena in his arms and kiss her senseless the night she was on the bridge, that had been a week ago, and of all the faces he saw of her at night the one he remembered the most, was the one of her face looking into the moon crying for him.

* * *

Serena sat there looking at the moon. Her eyes glassy and dried tears on her face. She cried every night and yet she still had tears left. Sometimes she would see a flash of black and run to hope it was Darien, but it was only shadows. Or at night when she was crying she would hear her name and a soft caress of her cheek, she would awaken and all she would hear was the night. She prayed for him every second of the day, while she cried for him at night. She slowly got up and headed to her dreams of love that was, and awaken to the truth, that their love was gone.

* * *

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER TILL NEXT TIME!!

XOXOX


	5. I'm used to it

Hey sorry for the wait Kinda forgot about writing with the new semester in school. So bear with me thorugh classes and tests! But i promise i like writing more than doing homework so if i write during the night i am NOT doing homework.LOL Hope you like the new installment PLEASE WRITE COMMENTS THERE MY FAVORITE PART OF CHECKING MY EMAIL. IF I DON'T SEE ONE I GET SAD AND FORGET TO CHECK THE REST OF MY EMAIL. SO TO SAVE THE REST OF MY EMAILS THAT MIGHT BE IMPORTANT SEND ME A COMMENT SO I'LL CHECK THE REST OF MY MAIL!!!!!!!!

_Last Time:_

_ Darien popped up screaming again. He was tired of these dreams. Every night a new dream about her death, a new sad look from her. He knew sleep would not claim him again so he went to his balcony and stared into the moon. It was a sliver of hope. A small star in an endless pool of darkness. He clenched his hand so hard blood leaked from his nails in his skin. This was killing him. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of going to battles and hiding. Two weeks of seeing Serena cry at home every night calling his name. Two weeks of Andrew glare at him and the girls sending him death threats. Two weeks of not being with Serena, and he was about to crack into a million pieces. It had taken all his will power not to wrap Serena in his arms and kiss her senseless the night she was on the bridge, that had been a week ago, and of all the faces he saw of her at night the one he remembered the most, was the one of her face looking into the moon crying for him._

* * *

Serena's POV

School slipped by day after day and nothing changed. She would wake up early because she could not sleep, dreams haunted her and her knight would always wake her, but when she really would awaken he was gone, so she spent her nights starring at the moon or the rising sun. She surprised her family for weeks seeing her awake early, but they didn't know the truth and the never would. They got used to her waking early and also used to the lifeless look in her dull depressed eyes. The battles at night were short and she was more focused; Mars loved this, but she wished for the clumsy full of life Serena any day; she did her homework she was a perfect student. She never went to the arcade, she wasn't late anymore, and to her friends she was a walking corpse.

* * *

Regular POV

"Serena, we need you at the tower, Rubeus and his loonies are here!" A brunette yelled into the face of the concerned woman.

"On my way!" Serena yelled as she jumped from the roof and leaped into action.

* * *

With Darien:

His hands clenched the railing as he saw the shining lights from the Starlight tower. He knew Serena was on her way, he could feel her. After so many weeks he had gotten used to the painful throbbing of her transformation. He was just empty and alone. He lived his days engrossed in his work. He lived in darkness. He went to a few battles but realized that Serena was focused and in all sense a perfect scout. She never got caught in headlights like a deer, but rather saved her friends. And when she defeated the youma as usual while the girls celebrated, she stood there waiting and looking. I guessed, or more likely hoped she wasn't looking for me. But I knew she knew that I was there. I don't think it was our disappearing link but more her hearts knowing. Her vacant eyes scared me the first time, but I guess I got used to it. It had somehow become her. Hauntingly she was still beautiful as ever, but I much preferred her life filled baby blues. But it had been a long time since I had seen those. Maybe tonight he might go to one battle, just to see her.

* * *

At the Battle:

There was hundreds of youma's surrounding the area. It was an all out battle and they were in the middle of it.

"Okay girls, this is a pretty big battle, so I hope you all ate your veggies." Mina said as she crouched into a fighting position.

"God Venus, you have no seriousness about this do you?" Mars snapped at.

"Leave her be, we have to concentrate." Moon interrupted

* * *

Darien's POV

She is so cold, she seems uncaring.

* * *

Battle:

"Hello girls! As you can see I brought some few friends, I hope you don't mind!" Rubeus.

"Oh we FREAKIN MIND!! I have an exam at eight and I need sleep, so you and your "few friends" are about to get beat down!!" Mercury screamed

* * *

Darien's POV

Wow, I didn't know Amy had it in her.

* * *

Battle:

"You don't know what you're up against ladies! This will be your last fight, so prepare to breathe your last breaths! Rubeus yelled out in revenge.

"Okay girls, get ready to clash!" Jupiter screamed.

* * *

The air was thick with tension and no knife could cut it. Over hundreds of monsters stood in their way. Rubeus hovered over them; fire surrounded his muscled form as he prepared to launch an immense attack.

Tuxedo Mask hid in the shadows of the night waiting, and biting his nails in anticipation. (Not literally, but in a metamorphic sense)

Sailor Mercury's timid exposure was gone and a strong warrior waiting for her expertise. Sailor Mars waiting to fire her powers just as much as her mouth. Sailor Jupiter cackled with electricity in eagerness. Sailor Venus waited to shine and do a "job well done". Sailor Moon was emotionless but in a sort an itch to finish this fight was written in her face.

* * *

Darien's POV

Something seemed wrong, like not the way envisioned it, he pictured the girls wining, but a flash of destruction passed through his eyes. He saw his dreams of where Serena was dying and the girl's bodies littered the ground and Serena blamed him for her death and the death of the other girls. Maybe tonight he would interfere if it meant the safety of the girls and for his Serena. But what irked him the most was why at that moment he saw death instead of victory.

* * *

Till Next TIME………………………….

SORRY I HAD TO FINISH IT FOR THE NIGHT! PLEASE CLICK THAT LITTLE COMMENT BUTTON AT THE END BECAUSE I LIKE TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY WRITING. I'M OKAY WITH FLAMES BUT DONT LIKE INCINERATE ME!!

OH AND ONE MORE THING...

I WAS JUST KIDDING ABOUT BEING FINISHED THERE'S MORE JUST SCROLL DOWN...

It all happened in slow motion; Rubeus unleashed a herd of revolting monsters. The sailors prepared for their attacks. Mercury with her ice, Mars with her fire, Jupiter with her electricity, and Venus with her lasers. Moon with her scepter.

And then it sped up to a pace so fast it took him a second to realize what was going on.

* * *

Twenty youma's went to Mars and launched as one. Ten jumped to Mercury, Maybe fifty or so to Jupiter and Venus and hundred to Sailor Moon. It was painful to know that there were even more around them.

"Mars fire to your left" A scream yelled out

"Venus guard your left side!" a voice shouted

"Moon, keep watch on Rubeus" a yell rang

* * *

Shouts of confidence and help rang through the streets and they moved everywhere. Flashes of light spurted from Venus's fingers as she wiped out a third of the monsters. Strikes of lightning brought forth from Jupiter destroyed a forth. Frigid bursts from Mercury, Waves of fire sent from Mars. And shockwaves of power from Sailor Moon's scepter. Powerful surges continued from the enemy as they continued to struggle with the numerous amounts of unsightly youma's.

* * *

Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours passed as the warriors continued to exchange blows. Their were times, when an unseen rose would pierce the heart or some part of the vile monsters. But the girls became tired, and their movements became slower, and wounds began to litter there bodies. At first it was a slash here and their, but then their were direct blows and powerful attacks. Soon those slashes became gashes. And sprains became broken bones. And scrapped skin became bleeding appendages. Their uneven breathing became gasps of painful breathing. It was hard to watch.

The girls regrouped and unleashed a powerful sailor attack but only managed to wipe out maybe half, but there was still more.

* * *

"Mercury…how many…left?" a gasping Venus said as she clutched her bleeding shoulder.

Mercury typed with her bleeding hands from holding back attacks as she left a bloody mess on her keyboard.

"If we unleash one more sailor attack…I think we can make it." She said as he flinched in pain.

"I don't think I have it in me….I can barely stand and I'm doing all I can to hold my transformation." Jupiter said as she leaned on Sailor Moon.

"Then I'll do it." Sailor Moon said as she stepped up handing Jupiter to Mars.

"What?" Venus said as she reached out to her.

"Your not doing what I think your doing are you?" Mars asked.

"What if I am, I am the leader and as your leader I am taking a stand in saying, I am." Sailor Moon said authoritatively.

* * *

Darien's POV

I couldn't tell what they were saying but it scared me. Mars was wide eyed with her mouth open in awe. Mercury was surprised, yet proud. And Venus and Jupiter looked scared for Serena's life. I could only think of one thing, but she wouldn't use that at a battle, even if it was beginning to look like they were loosing, if they could muster up another attack like the last one, then they should win.

My fears were confirmed as she yelled out to Rubeus a deal that made me yell out, giving away my secret of hiding from the trees and rushed to disagree with her proposition.

* * *

Her eyes widened and for the first time in almost a month I saw emotion in her cerulean eyes. Tears welled up and threatened to fall. But they disappeared as soon as they came.

"Tuxedo Mask, you have no say in this decision. And nothing you propose will change my mind." She said quietly to me alone.

"I challenge you to a duel Rubeus, but ONLY if you take away all your monsters!" She screamed past me into the night air.

* * *

I came up to her ear and whispered "Serena I beg of you."

"You can beg all you want" She replied to me.

* * *

Her bitter exterior showing through. She pushed past me, and walked towards the enemy.

I stood there shocked and I didn't turn around, even though the cries of her friends rang through trying to protest her ongoing.

* * *

NOW HERE IS THE REAL END SO I HOPED YOU LIKED IT(FOR REAL THIS TIME!!) AND FOR REAL THIS TIME COMMENT ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Tears and Memories

HEY YA'LL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW INSTALLMENT AND I WILL TRY TO WRITE MORE BUT THINGS HAVE BEEN "WEIRD" LATELY.

So here we go:

_

* * *

Last time: _

_My fears were confirmed as she yelled out to Rubeus a deal that made me yell out, giving away my secret of hiding from the trees and rushed to disagree with her proposition. _

_Her eyes widened and for the first time in almost a month I saw emotion in her cerulean eyes. Tears welled up and threatened to fall. But they disappeared as soon as they came._

"_Tuxedo Mask, you have no say in this decision. And nothing you propose will change my mind." She said quietly to me alone. _

"_I challenge you to a duel Rubeus, but ONLY if you take away all your monsters!" She screamed past me into the night air._

_I came up to her ear and whispered "Serena I beg of you." _

"_You can beg all you want" She replied to me. _

_Her bitter exterior showing through. She pushed past me, and walked towards the enemy._

_I stood there shocked and I didn't turn around, even though the cries of her friends rang through trying to protest her ongoing. _

* * *

This time: 

Darien's POV

Screams of confusion and anger came from the torn and drained sailors. Their screams of protest rang through the night. Lightning shot in the sky illuminating the sinister skies. I stood there, my eyes wide with surprise and hurt. The way she had spoken to me was not the girl I had grown to love. The one I still loved. What had I done? Ha, what hadn't I done? I mean I had hurt her emotionally and physically. How she had talked to me was a given, but to make such a rash duel was crazy and apparently I had no say in what she did anymore. But this way simply irrational.

* * *

Regular POV: 

"Sailor Moon, are you brainless!" Sailor Mars yelled to the golden-haired fighter.

"Hold your tongue when you speak to your princess Sailor Mars." A stronger voice retaliated.

"Serenity?" Mercury asked

"No, it's still me, but I will not tolerate this banter from her anymore." Sailor Moon said.

"So you're a princess?" Rubeus asked angrily as he was still waiting for there arranged duel.

"I'm still waiting Moon, and I am not a patient man!" He roared.

"Well then keep waiting, because I'm not done talking yet!" She said sarcastically.

Rubeus hovered there wide eyed and amazed at the manner of speaking to him.

His face scrunched up in rage as he raised his fist in heated fury, as his hands burned with an inferno. He yelled out in an angered nature and charged towards the scouts.

* * *

Darien's POV 

I think I was in slow motion when this battle occurred because everything I watched was dawdling. I watched Rubeus as he came closer to the back of Sailor Moon. Her hair whipped around her in a quick motion as she took her scepter and held back his blazing hands. I was pushed back as were the girls as they rushed to there friend, but were thrust by the tremors of the two combined powers. As I flew back I held on to the ground as I gazed back to look towards the fight. I saw her struggling and I couldn't think of a single thing I could do to help her.

* * *

Regular POV 

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars screamed as she held on to a bench from the still powerful shockwaves.

"Mercury, how can we help?" Venus yelled through the roar of their powers.

Mercury stood there shell-shocked as she gripped the lamp post.

"I don't know guys, Sailor Moon has never shown this much power without the silver crystal before ever!" She said.

* * *

Rubeus overheard the scouts mention the Silver Crystal and his eyes narrowed towards Sailor Moon's struggling form. He looked toward the gaudy locket placed on her ruby bow. 

Rubeus POV  
So Sailor Moon has the silver crystal, and here I thought that young little brat had it, I guess now I can tell Wise Man that I will have a crystal for him.

* * *

Darien's POV 

I saw his hand slowly reach out; his free one; and he went in reach of something on her sailor knot, her locket. In a blur I saw iridescent ribbon surround her lithe body and her scream in pain and anger. Her crescent symbol flared and blinded Rubeus for a mere second allowing her to unleash one quick surge of power. Rubeus went flying back into the air hitting trees and other objects. I finally was able to move and ran toward Serena trying to catch her fall as exhaustion kicked in. I watched her fall slowly as her transformation ended. I looked towards Rubeus to find him gone. I wrapped her in my cape and carried her off much to the dismay of her fellow friends and walked to my apartment.

* * *

Serena's POV 

Aching pains awoke me from my slumber. My leg throbbed the most; it was like Luna was gnawing on my leg. I awoke to a dark lighted room, I was confused, until the smell of roses and coffee hit me like a ton of bricks. I ignored the pain and slowly got up to look for the clothes of mine that I hoped were still stashed here, unless he had gotten rid of them. To my surprise I found them folded and smell of fresh laundry detergent. I walked to the door, and my eyes were greeted with the sight of him sprawled on the couch asleep.

I always loved to watch him sleep. The way his midnight hair laid across his perfect forehead. The way his lips were slightly open graced with a smirk, ha, even in his sleep he smirked. My eyes started to well up with tears as I remembered memories. I felt a silent tear run down my face. I walked past the couch to the door and silently said goodbye.

* * *

Darien's Dream 

I was back on the moon, the fountains were behind me and an ethereal sight was in front of me, Serena, no, Serenity was playing in the fountain. Her face was flushed with crimson and her laugh rang through the courtyard. Rei, Amy, Lita and Mina were all there, wet and laughing. There ball gowns sopping, but it did not matter, the entertainment was the only thing on there mind.

"Oh, Prince Endymion, I did not notice you there, I'm am sorry for my appearance, but it seems time has slipped away from us." Serenity laughed as she and her friends stepped out of the pool.

I felt myself laugh and say "No, do not let my presence interfere with your enjoyment."

"We are terrible sorry for getting your princess wet, but it is such a warm day, so we thought it childishly humorous for us to play in the pool like we did as children." Lita said as she wrung her brown locks out.

"No ladies, it is I for shortening your entertainment." I said as I looked upon Serenity's blushing cheeks.

"Will you allow me to change and then we shall walk through the gardens?" Serenity asked

"No milady, I think that I myself am quite warm and I think it would be only courteous if you joined me!" I said as I rushed toward her and swept her in my arms and ran towards the water as she yelled in protest.

The sounds of her friend's laughter and the combined laughs of us two made me smile as we walked out of the water almost just as wet as before.

I smelled something, it smelled salty, like the sea, but the water was fresh not salt. But my memories hit me, and the dream faded and the smell was tears.

* * *

Regular POV 

I looked around and remembered the night before. I bolted up to my bedroom and looked at the unmade empty bed. The smell of strawberries still lingered on my pillow. I had just missed her. I sat down on the bed and ran my hands through my hair.

* * *

With Serena: 

"Hey Luna" Serena said as she crept into the window painfully.

"Serena where have you been, the girls are worried sick, I heard about the fight, and WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Luna screeched.

"Luna I awoke in Darien's apartment, I am in pain and I just want to sleep, hopefully without those dreams." Serena said as she slipped under the covers.

"Those dreams are really bothering you aren't they?" Luna whispered as she snuggled into her legs.

"Not as much the dreams as more of the memories. I don't think I have slept a wink in at least a month. I'm not myself, I'm easily irritated, I dream of Darien and I and it's always just a dream. I haven't laughed in god knows when and I cry myself to sleep every night. Luna I think I'm falling apart." Serena said as she started to tear up as she hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep as Luna watched her attentively.

* * *

Next Time:

_"Do love me?" Serena asked as silent tears ran down her face._

_I didn't say anything_

_"If I wasn't in your life I bet you would be happy, and that's why I am leaving you alone, no more nights of crying for you, no more photos, we were never together, and I think that's the way it should be...don't you think" She asked as she choked on the last words, trying to be strong._

_"I don't love you Serena..." I said softly._

_I heard her holding tears back as her breathing became quick and seemed painful._

_"I understand, but answer me this one question..." Serena asked as she turned slowly as she let the tears fall now._

_"Alright." I whispered as I tried to forget the knife in my heart feeling._

_"I know you will forget about me... but is it alright if I still love you... because I don't think ...I can control that feeling" She said as sobs racked her body._

_"I could never forget you, it's true I don't love you, because words don't describe what this feels like when I am with you, and if you left, I would die." I said as she slowly turned around with her tear stained face and looked at me with surprise._

_"What?" She asked as she face me._

_"I have been having these dreams where..." I said as she finshed them for me._

_"Where we are married and I die?" Serena said confused._

_"Yes...how do you know?" I said._

_But the question was never answered as ball of energy crashed through the window of my apartment. I heard Serena yell as we were thrown across the room. I looked up and in front of me was a man dressed in white picking my unconcious Serena from the floor..._


	7. When You Say you Love Me

Here's a new installment hope you'll love it!!!

XOXO

* * *

Last Time:

"_Hey Luna" Serena said as she crept into the window painfully. _

"_Serena where have you been, the girls are worried sick, I heard about the fight, and WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Luna screeched._

"_Luna I awoke in Darien's apartment, I am in pain and I just want to sleep, hopefully without those dreams." Serena said as she slipped under the covers._

"_Those dreams are really bothering you aren't they?" Luna whispered as she snuggled into her legs. _

"_Not as much the dreams as more of the memories. I don't think I have slept a wink in at least a month. I'm not myself, I'm easily irritated, I dream of Darien and I and it's always just a dream. I haven't laughed in god knows when and I cry myself to sleep every night. Luna I think I'm falling apart." Serena said as she started to tear up as she hugged her pillow and cried herself to sleep as Luna watched her attentively. _

* * *

This Time:

(With Darien)

I don't remember what time it was when I realized I had been sitting on the bed for hours. I didn't understand why I did it. I mean, I've been staying away from Serena for almost a month now, and tonight I take her back to my place to nurse her back to health? What is wrong with me? And what was up with the memory, I don't remember that back on the moon? Maybe, this dream is just testing me? (No….you think!!)

Serena's POV

I can't do this anymore. I wake up and I'm in Darien's apartment and he was….he helped me…and hates me. I don't understand this anymore. It hurts too much I need to know where the line is. I can't keep thinking that he will come back to me and whisk me in his arms and hold me. He may have helped me, but maybe it was just a momentary lap.

I guess I'll just have to go see him.

Regular POV:

It was late, at least ten o' clock. The street lights had gone out hours ago. Stores put down their windows and locked up their doors as they went home. You could hear the faint tremors from the loud music from clubs down a few blocks and the only people out on the streets were the one's you wouldn't want to meet in the day. Save for a young woman with golden hair as she walked quickly to a towering apartment complex as she rushed inside to escape from the chilling night.

Serena's POV

I hope he's at least awake. I hope he at least lets me come in. I just have to talk to him. It's important I set this straight. For the both of us. And if I decide that I can't do it, at least I have an excuse,

"_Um, hey Darien, mom wants Rini back for the night…"_ Yeah that will do. I know I kind of like the little squirt but in the last few days it seems she likes Darien more than me.

I slowly walked up to the door with the brass numerals of 715 and knocked on the door.

* * *

Darien's POV

I had just put Rini to bed when a light knock came from the door. Who would be up at this hour its 11:15? Rini and I had been watching some absurd childish and boring cartoon when she fell asleep. I shuffled quietly as I closed the door to my room and walked to the door. I opened it and to my surprise I saw Serena.

Regular POV:

"Serena what are you doing here!" I yelled quietly as I opened the door completely.

"…I…I had to talk to you…" Serena stuttered.

"At 11:20!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I just had to, I…we need to talk about us." She said as she looked up at me.

"There is no us." I said as I began to close the door.

"No, don't close me out of your life. We need to talk; I can't stand this life anymore!" She screamed as she put her hands in the door.

"We don't have a life anymore!" I screamed, I didn't care anymore if I woke the whole floor.

"THAT'S RIGHT I DON'T HAVE A LIFE ANYMORE! I can't sleep without seeing your damn face! I can't eat without you there; I can't breathe without you any more. I can't live without you anymore….and I can't love you anymore…" She said as she quieted down into tears.

"Serena…" I said but I couldn't finish.

"Please don't say my name… it hurts too much to hear on your lips." she said quietly

"What did you want to talk about?" My voice hard and callous.

She noticed as she flinched.

"About us…or the lack of "us"….I need to know where the line is." She said as she passed me into the room.

"What line." I said to quick as she flinched again.

"The line of where you stand. One night you help me after a battle, the next your cold and uncaring. You can't pick both. For my sanity, pick one. You're either the man I used to love, or the cold empty man I see now." She said as she looked into my eyes.

I knew my eyes scared her; they scared me when I looked in them in the mirror. With there unreadable cobalt color. They were once a dark and mesmerizing navy.

"What you see is what you get." I said flinching myself as I realized how bitter I sounded.

I heard her hold back sobs as she stood there. Her arms hung limply as she looked out unto the open balcony doors.

"Do you love me?" Serena asked as silent tears ran down her face. She continued to look away trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

I didn't say anything as I went to walk away from her.

"If I wasn't in your life I bet you would be happy, if I just disappeared. No more Serena, no more Sailor Moon…no more. I'm tired Darien….I can't keep crying at night for you. I can't keep praying for something that won't come back to me. I can't keep dreaming an illusion. I can't love you. She said as she held back sobs of pain as she held her breathe. I knew this was hard for her. I could her painful breathes escape her lips as she tried to continue. She looked towards me, and I looked away.

"I don't love you Serena..." I said softly.

I heard her holding tears back as her breathing became quick and seemed painful.

"Is that the truth?" She said as she walked right in front of me.

"I wouldn't lie to you." I said unemotionally.

"You wouldn't do a lot of things." She said under her breath.

"Then I'll tell you again…" as I grasped her chin so she could look me in the eyes.

"I never have, and never will love you." I said rudely and let go of her chin.

* * *

I saw her eyes get wide, and then close as one tear escaped her cerulean eyes. I saw pain through her face as she said these next words.

"I understand now, but answer me one question..." Serena asked as she turned slowly as she let the tears fall now.

"Alright." I whispered as I tried to forget the knife in my heart feeling.

"I know you will forget about me... and I know I said I would forget you….but I don't think I can…I loved you too much…and I can't help that feeling." She said as sobs racked her body as she ran to the door ready to dash away.

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. I was killing myself day by day and now I was going to kill her. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward my face. Her eyes were closed, tears still leaked from her eyes.

"I could never forget you, it's true I don't love you, because words don't describe what this feels like when I am with you, and if you walk through that door I would die." I said as she opened her eyes to look into my own.

"What?" She stuttered as she looked into my own eyes which were holding back tears.

"I don't know how to say this…..at night, almost every night I am plagued with dreams were you are murdered before my eyes, and I am helpless to save you." I said as I remembered her blood staining her white face as she died in my arms.

I looked at her and saw her concentrating.

"Where it's our wedding, and you're telling me you love me, when suddenly we are pushed apart from some sort of explosion and you call for me, and I see you and I see your pained expression, and I feel my face consort into pain. But I still feel your arms hold me, and I die in your arms before I tell you I love you…" She said scared and confused as we both realized we had the same dream.

"You had the same dream?" I said

"Down to the last scream." She said quietly.

"Darien…what does this mean?" She asked me

"I don't know…but we will find out together." I said as I held her in my arms.

* * *

"But I do know, that words couldn't describe how sorry I am I caused you pain. I saw you at night when you cried, I saw you that night when you went to the bridge, and it took all my will power not to hold you then. I saw you at battles when you looked for me. I saw you pray and cry out for me every night, and I know it will take a lifetime to fix what I have done to you." I said as tears ran down my face as I held her close as if she would disappear.

I felt hands caress my face and wipe my tears from my face.

"No Darien, I would forgive you in a heartbeat" She said as she held me close as she sat on the couch.

"I love you Darien, no matter what happens, now, or forever.

"Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Serena, My love, When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, there's no one else alive  
You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.

You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
and frozen in time, oh when you say those words.

When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?

"Serena I love you so much, and I don't deserve you." I said as I kissed her.

"I love you too, so much…..and…um…weren't those the lyrics to Josh Groban's "When you say you love me?" She said as she smiled on of those million watt smile. (This is my way of saying I don't own this song, Josh Groban does)

I laughed and nodded and held her close. I felt her laughing and soon I was laughing too.

* * *

"What's so funny?" a little voice whispered.

We turned and we saw Rini there rubbing her eyes as she awoke from her slumber. Serena opened her arms to Rini as Rini walked to her open arms.

"Nothing Small Lady, just a funny thing Darien did." Serena said as she held the little girl in her arms.

She looked like a mother holding her child from a dream. And maybe one day I would get the chance to see her like that if they ever got married….and uh….his face got flushed a little…

"Are you alright Darien?" Rini asked in a jumbled speech from tiredness.

I looked into the concerned face of Serena. I believe my face got redder and I did nothing but laugh and grab Rini and put her in bed again.

I walked into the bedroom and placed Rini into the covers and Serena bent over and kissed her asleep. Rini softly mumbled mommy and drifted asleep.

We walked towards the balcony as we held hands and looked into the full moon.

"I believe you dropped this a while back Serena" I said as I reached into my pocket.

"You carried it with you?" She asked.

"I took it everywhere with me. I couldn't leave without it." I said as I handed it to her.

"That night I…." Serena trailed off

"It's all behind us now…." I said ending that topic as I held her under my chin and we looked towards the stars.

* * *

"Isn't that beautifully nauseating…"a wicked voice said above us.

I jumped in front of Serena and grabbed my rose to quickly transform into Tuxedo Mask if need be. Serena grabbed the back of my shirt I could feel her hand clutching her broach.

"You are exquisite." He said as he looked behind me.

I growled from within my throat angrily. I held Serena closer to me.

"Oh it seems I have angered the Earth prince…or should I say Neo King Endymion?

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. I thought of Rini in the other room and Serena behind my back.

"How you ask? I am from the future… and I am here to take the beautiful creature behind your back." He said sure of himself.

"Who are you!" I heard Serena yell

Diamond's POV

She is just like Neo Queen Serenity, those eyes are the same blue. She must be Serenity from the past. I must have her.

Regular POV

"I am Prince Diamond and I want Neo Queen Serenity. And I always get what I want." He said evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Serena yelled.

"You don't? Well what if I had this?" He said as he snapped his fingers and the body of Rini appeared in his arms. She was asleep still or it at least looked like it.

"RINI!" We screamed as we both reached for her.

"No, no, I don't play that way you two!" He toyed as he backed away from them with an enregized hand raised above her small form.

"That's it you bastard! Let Rini go and I won't kick you ass back to the place you came from.!" Darien yelled as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He felt Serena turn into Sailor Moon.

"Oh well you two finally took your time!" He smirked.

* * *

Rini stirred in his arms and looked around in confusion and began to cry.

"Mommy, Serena!" Rini yelled

"Uh, you pathetic rabbit, I have no need for you anymore!" Diamond said as he threw Rini over the ledge of the balcony!

* * *

Serena's POV

I heard a scream and realized it was my own. I barely noticed that I had jumped off the ledge to grab her. Nothing fully kicked in till I heard the yells of Darien behind me. I didn't think of anything except the calls of my small lady, I don't know what made me call her that, but it just felt right.

* * *

Regular POV:

"SERENA, RINI!" I screamed as I jumped off, I got more momentum and soon reached Serena as she had grabbed Rini, but we were still falling. I was silently thanking I was on the twenty-third floor. I had a while till we fell to our deaths. I held Rini and Serena in my arms and grabbed the nearest thing which was a balcony ledge. I had Rini but I realized I was too light. I looked down and too my horror, Serena was still falling. And to add to my terror Diamond was there to catch her mid-fall. I saw him smirk and look up to my face as I held on for dear life. Serena was being held limply as she passed out on the way down. I called her name, but she did not hear me. I had lost her. I pulled Rini and me up and I held her as she cried in my arms. And soon I joined her.

* * *

Serena's POV

I remember falling and I feel Darien next to me and I feel him grab me and he grabbed a ledge, the jerk of him catching the ledge made me lose grip in his hands. I remember falling and hitting my head, right before I passed out I saw Diamonds open arms and then I lost consciousness. And my last thought was of Darien and Rini.

WHAT DID YOU THINK!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! CAN'T WAIT FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!

XOXOX


	8. Choose Your Poison

Sorry its taken soo long! I was just issued a most BORING BOOK by Charles Dickens. Now don't have me wrong, I love reading but the Tale of Two Cities is not a page turner. So that might take up a little more of my time lately and I may not have time for writing.

BUT WHATEVER HERE YOU GO!!!!!

XOXOX

_

* * *

Last time:_

"_SERENA, RINI!" I screamed as I jumped off, I got more momentum and soon reached Serena as she had grabbed Rini, but we were still falling. I was silently thanking I was on the twenty-third floor. I had a while till we fell to our deaths. I held Rini and Serena in my arms and grabbed the nearest thing which was a balcony ledge. I had Rini but I realized I was too light. I looked down and too my horror, Serena was still falling. And to add to my terror Diamond was there to catch her mid-fall. I saw him smirk and look up to my face as I held on for dear life. Serena was being held limply as she passed out on the way down. I called her name, but she did not hear me. I had lost her. I pulled Rini and me up and I held her as she cried in my arms. And soon I joined her._

_Serena's POV_

_I remember falling and I feel Darien next to me and I feel him grab me and he grabbed a ledge, the jerk of him catching the ledge made me lose grip in his hands. I remember falling and hitting my head, right before I passed out I saw Diamonds open arms and then I lost consciousness. _

* * *

This Time:

The silence was deafening. The girls all sat around Darien's apartment. Rini was in Lita's arms quietly crying. Ami sat on the couch next to the glass table. Mina and Rei sat in the chairs. Darien was sitting next to Ami when all of a sudden Darien jumped up and slammed his fist into the glass table sending shards of glass soaring. He yelled with fury and then aggravation as he saw his bloodied hand, debris of glass sticking in his bleeding palm. The girls were more frightened more of Darien's anger than their princes bleeding hand.

"Darien, smashing your furniture will not solve anything." Ami said as she held his hand and looked at and began to take the shards out.

"I am just sitting here like a damn fool while she is in the clutches of the son of bitch who will feel my hands on his little neck!" Darien yelled in fury.

"Darien! There are little ears in this room!" Lita yelled as she covered Rini's ears.

"Oh, its okay, Daddy says bad words like that all the time. Like one time, Mommy wore a new really pretty dress and a man was looking at Mommy, and Daddy saw, so he jumped up, and yelled at the mans face, and then punched him!! Mommy was so mad, she took Daddy by the arm, and led him into another room, where she yelled at him, and the that night Daddy fell asleep on the couch." Rini said smiling innocently. (Ha...that's funny)

"Well I would have done the same thing, if any man looked at Serena; I would hit him in a heartbeat." Darien said as he hissed in pain as his hand was bandaged.

"Maybe, we should go see him…" Rini said as he looked away.

"What do you mean, I mean aren't you from the future?" Mina asked.

"I think I can get there with your help, and we can save Serena from that man that took her!" Rini said as she jumped up and down on the chair.

"Well that's a great idea and all, but how are we supposed to go to the future?" Ami asked logically.

"By Puu of course!" Rini said as if they all knew who "Puu" was.

"Who is "Puu" Rini?" Rei asked as she looked into the eyes of the child.

"Sailor Pluto, keeper of the Gates of Time, one of mommy's friends." Rini said as she dug around her purse for a small golden key.

"SAILOR PLUTO, I ASK TO COME BACK TO THE GATES OF TIME!" Rini yelled as she held the small key above her head.

* * *

Serena's POV:

I feel so frail, like I can't feel my legs, they feel dead and my body so heavy with fatigue. I opened my eyes and all I could see was a black fog, I even rubbed my eyes and yet I could not see, I will say I panicked, I mean I was blind, but soon my vision returned with the feeling of immense throbbing in my head. But not as much pain as in my arms. It was like flames running through my veins. It was so severe. I looked up and saw black fabric draping around the soft bed I lay on. I looked down and saw a dress I knew I had never owned, or would. It was a long black dress. It was strapless and was held at the shoulders with pearl clips. It was very reminiscent of the Grecian era with its silver braided work under the bust. (Anyone has seen Troy? You know Helen's dresses, they all look like this, with the v- neck strapless, like that except with pearls and embroidery) There was a plunging neck line, not so much that I felt flushed, but a neck that my father would never see. It was long, past my numb legs. I moved my legs with much effort and stepped on the plush fur carpet. But soon I met the carpet even more, for my legs could not support me, and I fell to the floor in pain. I couldn't move, I grabbed the bed and hosted myself up. I decided it would be best to look from there. There was a large fire burning in the fireplace keeping the room warm, but I knew I was sweating with an unknown fever. I looked around even more. The room was a slate grey and even with the fire; the décor was cold and uninviting. The only think I liked was a large window that led to a balcony, not like the vast white marble one from the Moon Kingdom, but a cold grey with no stairs leading to gardens. But the view was what shocked her the most. It was a war zone. Buildings in ruins and trees overturned and debris everywhere. It was an unpleasant sight. I got up slowly holding on to anything in reach as to stable myself. I looked over the edge and saw a drop that would be impossible to climb. But what was I expecting? I know, I was thinking of the handsome prince that would climb the rose bushes he planted and kiss me goodnight before he ran into the night that was what I was thinking. I felt a tear run down my flushed face as I felt a presence.

I turned quickly, too quickly and felt lightheaded and soon lost all sense of anger for it was replace with excruciating pain, so much that my vision went away again. I fell to the floor my legs all around me. It was like my insides were eating themselves. I soon couldn't take it and cried out in pain. I felt they presence pick me up and place me in the bed and he grabbed something from his cape I conjectured that from the rustle of his cape. He then injected it in my neck, paralyzing me like morphine and I fell asleep with a total numbness all in my body.

I awoke later to find the room darker and the fire out, but a lamp was next to bed illuminating the dim space. I guess it was night.

"Ug, what hit me?" I said out loud. Rubbing my arms, for the fire was still there throbbing.

"The black crystal." A voice said to me.

I jumped and reached my crystal and realized it was gone. I searched around and found it near my arm and held it in m defense.

"What do you want? Where am I? What do you want with me? Why am I here? Who are you?" I asked in one breath and it paid it for me, for I started gasping in pain.

* * *

"So many questions your majesty. One at a time. First question, I want you. Second, you are still on Earth, but 1000 years in the future, your ruined kingdom, that I destroyed. You can thank my later. Third, I want you because you are beauty itself and together with our power we can be unbeatable. And that answered two questions and last but not least, I am Prince Diamond, we have met before, remember the rooftop, you jumped off to save the rabbit and were dropped by that prince of yours. Where I caught you and brought you here…with me." He said answering all my questions.

I laid there dumbfounded and breathing hard, as it all came back to me, piece by piece. The fight, where I jumped after her, and looking up at Darien's face as he realized I was still falling.

"Why do I feel so ill and that time I felt like I was dying, what did you do to me?" I asked as I calmed down and tried to sort out the facts. Like for one I was in the future, in my ruined kingdom no less, I was being captive and felt like shit.

"As I said the Black crystal. We injected, well more like I injected you with a poison that eats at your insides until you die. A very slow death this poison does give. Nothing you want to get." Diamond said a matter of fact, like death was something to take lightly.

"Why?" It was all I could say, I mean I was slowly dying.

"Because I want you here by my side not that of that damn prince. He said curtly. "So I injected you with that poison. And every four hours I inject you with a liquid version of the crystal. It's what you would call a tranquilizer to your pain. The crystal numbs your ache until your blood is running with the black crystal. And you think you would go with out, but you see, you can not, because with out that injection, that little spell of pain you felt, will be nothing compared to the pain you would experience without it." He said wickedly.

I felt warm tears run down my face as I realized I was trapped, and no way out of this hell. I looked around at the cold world I was now forced into. I felt more tears run down my face as I stood up; slowly; and walked toward the mirror. I looked at my expression. My hair was out of the meatballs and my skin was pale and my face dead. My face was sunken in and my eyes dull. I looked at the dragging black dress as it was so different from my snow white skin. I was on my own. And I was alone, and I was dying.

* * *

"Don't look so sad my soon to be wife, everything will be alright." Diamond said as he held her shoulders and her face as he made her look into the mirror. He was a tall man, with silver hair, tan skin with a black moon on his forehead. He was built and strong. His thin lips were curved into a smirk. His eyes an onyx color filled with death, hatred, pain, anger, and lust. He held my chin and moved my face to look at him, the movement hurt my neck and I yelped in pain and he held me tighter. I remember being held like this not too long ago, but even in his anger there was a gentle touch to his hands. Though calloused from his fighting they were soft and warm. Where as Diamonds hands were smooth, like the hands of someone else doing his dirty work. They were cold and they held her fears and dreams all in his grasp.

I felt a tear run down my face as he left smirking in wining his "prize."

I went to the edge of the balcony and went to my knees and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

With Darien:

I felt like I was in so much pain. I could almost hear Serena's screams of pain. I could feel the slight throb in my body, but it was my heart that made me cry out in anguish. It was like I was experiencing a heart attack and was successfully killing me. I felt the girl's crowd around me trying to help me, but it quickly subdued.

I felt my chest as the pain went away. I looked into the eyes of Rini and saw tears of worry.

"I'm fine, I don't know what that was, but I think it had to do something with Serena, and I don't know what she went through if I felt like that." I said as I looked out pass the fog, looking, searching for her. I got up with the help of the girls, unneeded but appreciated. I heard a noise coming from the pathway in front of me and stepped in the way of Rini. I looked closer trying to see it. I saw a tall man, about my height, with dark hair, about my shade with a darker hue. (Sound familiar yet???) I saw a suit, purple, no it was black like a tuxedo except it seemed royal some how. And the my eyes widened so much I knew I must look like a deer trapped in headlights, for I was looking at an exact replica of myself. And even more surprises, Rini ran past me and screamed "Daddy" and hugged the man who looked like me.

"I know this looks quite confusing does it not Prince Endymion?" The voice said. It even sounded like him.

* * *

If I wasn't glued to the ground at that second I would've jumped in fear with my mouth open like a fish. This man, who looked like me, sounded like me….was me… in the future. I was the father of Rini and I could only guess who that mother was, because I would only marry one woman and that was Serena. I think I needed to sit down for a second.

"I know this is a lot to process, but Princess Serenity is in danger." The look-a-like said. And then something in Darien clicked. His voice sounded so familiar. It was in his dreams.

"Yes Darien, I am the one who sent you those dreams. But right now is not the time. A while ago, you felt an immense pain in your chest, like the life was squeezing out of you? I am afraid to say, but Serena is in more than just trouble. I to felt it, and I saw my wife experience it as well." Darien(2) said. (Darien(1) will be the past Darien. And Darien(2) will be future.)

"Mommy is awake?" Rini said with an enthusiastic twinkle in her eyes.

"No, Small Lady, she is not, but her face was in pain when we all; suggesting to himself, Darien(1) and Serenity." Darien(2) said sadly.

"Let us go to the palace, where it is safer, somewhat." Neo King Endymion said quietly.

* * *

The girls who had been silent continued to be silent as the sunk in all this new knowledge. There best friend was a queen, married to Darien, had a child; Rini; was queen of the whole freaking universe and in the future was locked in a crystal case and NOW they find out that she is in a great amount of pain. And to add to all of that they were going to her palace. To say the least, they were excited, worried, confused, and a whole myriad of emotions each displayed on their faces as the ran towards the grand crystal tower. When they heard the word "Palace" they thought Versailles, Buckingham, but the palace was huge! It towered at least 200 stories. All crystal, but it was broken and looked old and tired. For this was the place of a battle not too long ago, and they guessed that the palace was a sight to behold in its day. And soon would be in the near future if they had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Hey** **guys that's it for now, I'm sleepy so I will write more later! I have so many ideas from reading a couple of new books this week so look forward to new installments!!**

**XOXO a rose by any other name71591**


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter! It's snowing in Texas right now and I am sitting by the fire so why not write??? So here you go:

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_Serena's POV_

_I felt warm tears run down my face as I realized I was trapped, and no way out of this hell. I looked around at the cold world I was now forced into. I felt more tears run down my face as I stood up; slowly; and walked toward the mirror. I looked at my expression. My hair was out of the meatballs and my skin was pale and my face dead. My face was sunken in and my eyes dull. I looked at the dragging black dress as it was so different from my snow white skin. I was on my own. And I was alone, and I was dying._

"_Don't look so sad my soon be wife, everything will be alright." Diamond said as he held her shoulders and her face as he made her look into the mirror. He was a tall man, with silver hair, tan skin with a black moon on his forehead. He was built and strong. His thin lips were curved into a smirk. His eyes an onyx color filled with death, hatred, pain, anger, and lust. He held my chin and moved my face to look at him, the movement hurt my neck and I yelped in pain and he held me tighter. I remember being held like this not too long ago, but even in his anger there was a gentle touch to his hands. Though calloused from his fighting they were soft and warm. Where as Diamonds hands were smooth, like the hands of someone else doing his dirty work. They were cold and they held her fears and dreams all in his grasp._

_I felt a tear run down my face as he left smirking in wining his "prize." _

_I went to the edge of the balcony and went to my knees and cried myself to sleep._

_

* * *

With Darien:_

_I felt like I was in so much pain. I could almost hear Serena's screams of pain. I could feel the slight throb in my body, but it was my heart that made me cry out in anguish. It was like I was experiencing a heart attack and was successfully killing me. I felt the girl's crowd around me trying to help me, but it quickly subdued. _

_I felt my chest as the pain went away. I looked into the eyes of Rini and saw tears of worry._

"_I'm fine, I don't know what that was, but I think it had to do something with Serena, and I felt like that and I only feel a little when not in complete contact, I don't know what she went through." I said as I looked out passed the fog looking, searching for her. I got up with the help of the girls, unneeded but appreciated. I heard a noise coming from the pathway in front of me and stepped in the way of Rini. I looked closer trying to see it. I saw a tall man, about my height, with dark hair, about my shade with a darker hue. I saw a suit, purple, no it was black like a tuxedo except it seemed royal some how. And the my eyes widened so much I knew I must look like a deer trapped in headlights, for I was looking at an exact replica of myself. And even more surprises, Rini ran past me and screamed "Daddy" and hugged the man who looked like me._

"_I know this looks quite confusing does it not Prince Endymion?" The voice said. It even sounded like him._

_If I wasn't glued to the ground at that second I would've jumped in fear with my mouth open like a fish. This man, who looked like me, sounded like me….was me… in the future. I was the father of Rini and I could only guess who that mother was, because I would only marry one woman and that was Serena. I think I needed to sit down for a second._

"_I know this is a lot to process, but Princess Serenity is in danger." The look-a-like said. And then something in Darien clicked. His voice sounded so familiar. It was in his dreams._

"_Yes Darien, I am the one who sent you those dreams. But right now is not the time. A while ago, you felt an immense pain in your chest, like the life was squeezing out of you? I am afraid to say, but Serena is in more than just trouble. I to felt it, and I saw my wife experience it as well." _

_The girls who had been silent continued to be silent as the sunk in all this new knowledge. There best friend was a queen, married to Darien, had a child; Rini; was queen of the whole freaking universe and in the future was locked in a crystal case and NOW they find out that she is in a great amount of pain. And to add to all of that they were going to her palace. To say the least, they were excited, worried, confused, and a whole myriad of emotions each displayed on their faces as the ran towards the grand crystal tower. When they heard the word "Palace" they thought Versailles, Buckingham, but the palace was huge! It towered at least 200 stories. All crystal, but it was broken and looked old and tired. For this was the place of a battle not too long ago, and they guessed that the palace was a sight to behold in its day. And soon would be in the near future if they had anything to do with it._

* * *

This Time:

Darien's POV

I think I'm finally…what's the word…I mean could the word "grasping" really grasp all that I have learned in…what like 30 minutes? I mean I found out Serena and I am rulers of the whole universe in like 1000 years. We have a daughter, and then we are attacked and Serena, no Neo Queen Serenity is trapped in a crystal case, and to add to all of this I am standing in my HUMONGOUS palace! I'm looking into the faces of the scouts and I see surprise. I hear the King talking but all I can think of is Serena, the future, the past, and the present captured one.

* * *

Regular POV

"I am unsure but I believe that Serena is in the Black Moon stronghold. I have been watching them, but I can only do so much. I am still a programmed hologram." King Endymion explained

"A hologram?" Ami asked confused and intrigued.

"Yes when the palace was attacked, Serenity and I always had a "back-up plan" of some sort. Out technology has allowed ourselves to express our thoughts and bodies whether we are unconscious or in a coma, as I am. But Serenity's hologram was not generated, I think it is due to the crystal disappearing."

Darien's POV

I heard many things at once. I heard the scouts gasp in surprise and Rini sob in pain. I even felt myself to register a gasp, where did the crystal go? I don't think it just disappears like that.

Regular POV:

"Yes, when they first attacked Serenity went in search of the crystal, she always kept it in a vault only she alone could open. But while on her way, Rini was about to be attacked, and the great mother she was, and will be, she protected her with her life." Endymion said quietly as he held Rini in his arms as the young child cried in her fathers shoulder.

Rei looked towards the crystal cocoon, her hand grazing over the protection that kept her alive. "Is she…" Her voice carried off.

"No, she is in a coma, as I am, but she was injured in the attack, and the sailors protected her, sending her their powers. I believe that she and the rest of the palace will awaken if the crystal is found. For now, the city is being tortured by the Black Moon family, I only hate to think about the rest of the world. But we have other allies helping the universe, it is just unnerving that I am helpless." Endymion said as he looked towards his sleeping wife.

"Where is Serena?" Mina asked as she brought them all back to the present situation.

"In their palace is all I could uncover, I can only help so far, we were no programmed for this, if we had the crystal we could answer all questions, but now, we are just information backed up on a disk." Endymion said with a satire aura.

"All I need to know is how I get her out of there and back to me." Darien said as he looked into the face of himself.

* * *

With Serena:

Pain washed over me as I was swept up in the blinding pain of my insides being torn apart. I had learned not to cry out like I had before. I took the injection and shot it in my neck. My fright of needles was gone when the force to survive kicked in. My actions were dawdling and sluggish. My vision was always blurry after the white sightless attack went away. I grabbed my way towards the bed, and fell in exhaustion. It was always the same. Pain shoots through my body, I hold back tears and cries of pain and crawl towards the venom I must take to save me from the slow death I encounter daily. I look upwards and see silken cloth draped over an expensive bed. My body small compared to the massiveness of the bed. I look over towards the balcony; where I had resided before I was subjected to the injection to my pain. I laid there for a while as I waited for my body to adjust to the feeling of liquid fire in my veins. The injection takes away one pain, and replaces it with a new one. I slowly walked towards the balcony a I stretched my eyes to the distant gleaming palace from afar.

I felt like Sleeping Beauty locked in a castle forever until her prince saves her. Except Beauty didn't have an lustful prince after her and a poison in her body slowly killing her. Yeah, princess had it easy there, and while were on the subject of her, who casts a spell that you die from a needle? Disney people.

"Darien, my prince….please save me from my eternal sleep. I'm your sleeping beauty to awaken by your loving kiss…" I said quietly as I watched the view of the palace be obscured by the falling rain, as it began its first descent.

* * *

Darien's POV

I'm looking at all of this right now, and it seems so unreal, like a dream that you never awaken from. I look out past the rain towards the palace gates, and see a barren wasteland. Buildings demolished, and gardens in shambles. From afar I see the once pristine rose gardens. Whether we are in the future or not, Serena will always love roses as I do. My eyes roamed my future kingdom. It was so beautiful, even in its present state, with a bit of faith and imagination you could almost picture the crystal palace towering over the busy streets. Gardens were sporadically placed accenting the city. It was beautiful, and Serena and I would make great rulers. Or at least I hope so. There is so much happening and I know my brain is overloading so much. Thoughts of Serena are constantly in my mind and the persistent throb of pain that runs through my body are becoming norms to me. I walked to the courtyard, the rain pounding on my form as I looked into the grey dismal skies and prayed to any god that would listen, that if given the chance I would rescue my princess and never let her go.

* * *

Sorry it's over!! I meant to write a bit more on this chapter, but I have to go somewhere soon, so I cut it short…but maybe next time. I have nothing to do Saturday so I'll write!!! Till next time!!!!!! 


	10. One second more with you

Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short. I have been a bit busy lately. BUT here I am at your request!! So not further due!

Last time:

_

* * *

Serena:_

"_Darien, my prince….please save me from my eternal sleep. I'm your sleeping beauty to awaken by your loving kiss…" I said quietly as I watched the view of the palace be obscured by the falling rain, as it began its first descent. _

_Darien:_

_I walked to the courtyard, the rain pounding on my form as I looked into the grey dismal skies and prayed to any god that would listen, that if given the chance I would rescue my princess and never let her go._

* * *

This time:

Serena's POV

I sat on the edge of the bed for hours starring at the pouring rain as it fell from the dismal grey skies. I felt the slight ache of pain twisting and writhing in my body but I continued to deny the feel of comfort from the satisfying poison I would have to inject into my body time and time again. I looked towards the mirror and glanced at my reflection. My once blue eyes were dull and had experienced pain and being broken. My skin pale and grey, the lack of sun on my skin. I looked at my body and my protruding bones. The black strapless dress hung on my form.

I looked once more at my dying body and walked away towards the needle to ease my pain. I plunged the needle into my arm and waited for the familiar liquid fire in my veins. I had grown accustomed to the pain and had dulled in intensity over time. But it still hurt like heck.

Regular POV:

"My darling, are you presentable?" A voice carried from the door.

"If I say no, you're still coming in anyway…so why bother asking?" I said rudely.

"Yes, but it is polite to ask." Diamond said as he waltzed in.

"Polite…you kidnap me, inject me with a poison and force me; because if I don't I'll die, to take another poison so that the other poison won't kill me. Yeah you're a Mr. Manners all the way." I said as I lay down in the bed and stared into the ceiling as I breathed out exasperated.

"Temper, temper princess." Diamond said as he put black roses in a vase.

"Black…why black roses?" I said as I sat up slowly staring at the crystal vase.

"Black because when they die, they still remain black." Diamond said as he implied a second meaning.

"I don't want your roses…especially not black ones. Please take them out." I said as I turned around heading to the balcony.

"You want those damned red ones from your pretty little prince don't you? Well MY princess If I ever seen a damn red rose I will leave you to writhe in your pain. The pain of dying if I ever see any rose. Don't be naïve, we both know he's working his hardest to save you…but he will not." Diamond whispered as he walked towards me.

I scooted back to the bed as he kept approaching. He took his hands and grabbed my face and forced a disgusting kiss on my lips. He jumped back as he realized I had bitten him. I spat out the taste of him in my mouth and stared into his retched face.

"You will pay for that." He said as he wiped the blood from his lip. He walked to the medicine table and grabbed the injections. I got up after him but he was too quick. He locked the door behind him as I jerked the door to be open. I banged on the door kicked it, punched it. I looked down at my bloody hands and got up to the wash room and stared at my reflection.

He had taken the medicine that I needed…but he wouldn't kill me…would he?

* * *

With Darien and the Scouts:

"Okay, Darien this will take you past the gates of Crystal Tokyo, from there, you're on your own. Our communications are all down due to the recent attack. We wish you the best of luck….save our princess…please." Rei said as she hugged the tux clad man.

"I know you can do it Dare, I have faith in you!" Lita said as she gave him thumbs up.

"Here is a communicator; this will let us have communication with you, but after you reach a certain point we can't talk, but we can still track you. So you'll be in good hands, remember, Serena means a lot to us too." Ami said as she held back concerned tears for her friend.

"I know Ames; I'll bring her back, promise." Darien said as he turned back.

" Um…Darien, please save meatball head…she kinda means a lot to me too…I mean she will be my future mommy, so you have to bring her back!" Rini said as she hugged Darien and cried.

All the girls were worried; they hadn't seen or heard their friend for weeks. (Time is different there, if you're wondering...) They had no idea the condition she was in, she could be hurt, or worse.

Darien turned giving one last wave before he broke out into a sprint towards the black looming castle far in the distance.

"Hey Darien!" Mina called out.

"Remember to give her a BIG SMOOCH when you see her!!!" Mina yelled while all the girls crashed to the floor in embarrassment.

Darien tripped for a second but still kept running towards the castle, but you could hear laughing in the distance, but even in that funny moment, there was one thing on their minds…Serena.

* * *

With Serena:

She was splayed across the satin sheets of the bed as labored breaths escaped her dry lips. Her eyes fluttered with drowsiness. She was so tired, but the nagging knowing that her aches would soon return and no cure would be there to soothe the fire in her veins. Her chest rose with every breath as hard as it was. But she soon succumbed to sleep that was needed so desperately.

With Darien:

"Okay girls where do I go from here." Darien asked as he looked at a very large mountain in front of him.

"Well duh, go forward!" Mina said through the com.

"Mina, I can't I'm looking at about 400 feet of rock in my path." Darien said as he thought who the heck gave Mina the communicator.

"Sorry Dare, the only way is to climb, if you went around, it would take hours…time you don't have." Amy said bluntly.

"So roll up your sleeves and grab some rock!" Lita yelled.

Darien's POV:

2 hours later:

I had gotten rid of my jacket, cape, and vest hours ago. I was now clad in just my pants and shirt which was rolled up and the glider which would take Serena and I home. The King told me that the glider was old, and I couldn't depend on it working twice so I had to rough it the trip there. It was hard, but I thanked myself I had gone rock climbing with Rita and Andrew that one time during the summer. I could see the top of the mountain; from the palace you couldn't see the mountains and terrain, so this came to a surprise to me. I had lost contact with the sailors about forty minuets ago, and I was all on my own now.

"I'm coming Serena." I said as I grabbed the last rock and lifted myself up. I collapsed on the ground beneath me. I was sweaty and tired. My hands were calloused and cut from the trip. I caught my breath and rolled over to look at the scene in front of me. I could now clearly see the palace and a high tower with another rock to climb if she was in there. I closed my eyes and sensed for our link. I could feel her, but it was faint and seemed to be coming from a far away location…I pinpointed it to the high tower above the rock.

"Great another rock….."I said as I began my descent to the sinister palace holding what was mine.

With Serena:

I had awakened from my slumber about an hour ago I looked into the face of Darien, he had kissed me awake. He held me in his arms and whispered how much he loved me and how he would never leave me. But I truly awoke to the pain in my limbs and heart that it was only a dream. I felt the numbness in my fingers and toes. The throb of pain stinging in my stomach. And the tightness and clawing feeling in my chest as I rose from the bed. I went toward the roses and stared into the black depths of the roses. I picked up the vase and through it into the wall. I heard the glass shatter into a thousand pieces. I looked into the night sky and began to shed tears as I felt the pain return. I didn't know what I was crying from, the fact I was going to be in pain, that fact that I had no medicine to ease the pain. Or the face that I had poison running through my system and would die without the black crystal. Or that I was alone, and I had no clue how my friends were doing, or Rini, or even Darien. Darien…I believe this is why I was crying so much. That I was going to die without him by my side. I felt the salty tears running to my dress. Black that was all I saw! Black roses, black sheets, black dresses…black cold eyes…death. I was again wearing black. Strapless, reminded me of Neo Queen Serenity's dress. Now that I was captured, would the future happen, would I really be queen with Darien?

I had stopped crying; now I was just sitting on the floor, my dress spread around me, my hair framing my face. I hadn't put them in my traditional hair style for a while…I had found no point. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I wiped the tears and slowly got up. I looked down at the floor, my eyes cast down. I felt one tear slip as it ran down.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand caress my face. I pulled back in fear at first, but I recognized the warmth…I still hadn't looked up but when I did, I felt more tears run down. Warm indigo eyes greeted me. Tears lingered on his face as he pulled me forward. I was paralyzed as I sunk this all in. I was in the arms of Darien. I wasn't alone. I pressed myself into him and sobbed into his chest as I held on to him for dear life. I clung to him for it seemed like hours until I felt my heart stop. It was like a hand had pierced through my back and grabbed my heart and clenched it till the blood would run down their arm. I cried out and fell back in pain. I felt Darien hold me and bring me to the bed as I writhed in pain.

* * *

Regular POV:

"Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked as he held my hand. Tears ran down his face as he felt my pain slightly. I was breathing so hard…I felt like I was on fire. I could barley make out the figure of Darien.

"…He injected…me with a poison…" I breathed out slowly as I held back a scream of agony.

"Oh god, Serena, god if I could take this away…" Darien said as tears fell onto my arms.

"Every hour…I was supposed to take an injection of the black crystal……" I tried to say more but I was cut off as I unleashed a cry from within and held my lip. I tasted blood, if I screamed Diamond would hear and would come to gloat.

"The black crystal is what is keeping me…alive." I said as I squeezed the life out of his hand. I let out a breath as I convulsed in pain.

I looked to Darien, his eyes were down cast and I could feel him shaking with anger. He lifted his face his ebony bangs hung over his stormy blue eyes. I could almost feel the anger resonating from his form.

"I will kill him." He said simply.

"I will kill him; I will murder him with my bear hands. I will feel his dammed blood running through my fingers!" Darien yelled as he looked down at me.

I could barley see him through the haze of pain. I lifted my hand to his face and stroked his cheek. I slowly lifted myself up. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. I held back a scream as I hugged him. I looked into his eyes and kissed away the tears.

"Darien, don't…I know he is wicked, but don't become him. When I die…" I said but I was cut off.

"No, you will not die!" Darien said as he stood up.

"If I do not receive the medicine soon…I will die." I said as I painfully got up. I stumbled but he caught me. I supported myself and looked into his eyes. I felt him hold me tightly…I was crying again. I was doing a lot of that. I pushed myself away.

He was confused as I stumbled alone to the balcony.

"Darien you have to go… you can't stay here… he will kill you." I said sadly.

"No, I will not leave, I came all this way to bring you back, and I will. We will find a way to cure you, and you will be with us!" Darien said as he walked toward me.

"NO!" I screamed, now I didn't care if Diamond heard us.

"YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!" I screamed.

"I will not live the trip…" I said as I began to sob uncontrollably.

"I will NOT LEAVE YOU HERE IN THE FUCKING ARMS OF THE DAMN MAN!" Darien bawled.

A knock on the door interrupted us in our little feud.

"Serena…what's going on?" Diamond asked.

"Oh no, Darien, you have to leave now!" I whispered.

"Is that him? No I will not leave!" Darien said.

"Please, then at least hide…please I don't want him to find you!

"Serena, I'm coming in!" Diamond said as he pushed against the door. I was now glad that in my anger I had blocked the door with the heavy chest.

"Serena! Open this damn door!" Diamond screamed

"Serena…" Darien pleaded.

"…Darien…please." I asked

My breaths were becoming quicker and shallower. I gasped in breaths as I awaited Darien to disappear.

"Fine." He said as he his behind the wall on the balcony.

Just at that moment Diamond barged in the door. Angry and snarling. He looked around the room, and when he saw no one he looked at me. I was now on the floor clutching at my heart crying out in short cries. I looked up at him with my most hatred of looks. He smirked at my pain.

"I felt sorry for you…" He said as he through down a needle filled with the medicine. I looked at the syringe until he left the room. I took hold of the needle; the liquid inside of it was ebony in color. Lifeless as the life it was taking away from me. I looked at it one more time before in a rage I through it to the floor. It did not break…I saw Darien looking at me. I fell to the floor and cried into the carpet. I did not stop crying even when he picked me up and placed me in the bed. He left for a moment when he saw my pale exterior. He grabbed the syringe.

"Serena…" he whispered

"Hand…it…to me." I said through gasps.

I took hold of it and plunged it into my arm. My eyes widened in pain. I felt like a cool fire was running through my veins as I still held onto my heart.

I took a breath and felt the pain ease away. But the throbbing was still present.

I looked into the eyes of my love through the ages. We were having a conversation without even opening our mouths. Our eyes were speaking for us.

"If I had to choose between saving the world and you…I would screw the world." Darien

Said lightly as he smiled sadly.

"I know." I said simply.

"I want you to never feel any pain ever…that was my promise when I first met you. That this being, this angel should never feel the cold steel pain of death. And here you are my angel…my…dying angel." He choked out the last sentence.

"I know…" I said choking out my own sentence.

"God if I could spend one more second with you." Darien said as he nuzzled my arm.

I took my hands and combed his hair. He lifted his head and looked into my tired eyes.

"I'm going to leave without you aren't I?" Darien asked as he held back a sob.

I nodded and stroked his cheek.

He bent down and kissed my lips. I kissed back, knowing this might be my last.

He got up and I followed against his will.

He handed me a red rose, yet bloomed. I took it to my nose and inhaled the scent of the rose. I kissed my fingertips and placed them on his lips.

"I will love you till time is gone, and all that will remain is us." I said as silent tears ran down my face.

"Don't give up on me…fight for me, if not for me the scouts, Rini, your family, the future. The world still needs Sailor Moon. And I still need my Serena…my meatball head." He said as he cried into the crown of my head.

"I will for you." I said as I kissed his chin.

"Keep holding on…because you know we will make it through." Darien whispered in my ear.

"I know." I whispered.

I watched him jump off the balcony and soar into the night sky. I held the red rose tightly to my chest as I walked slowly to the bed. I cried myself to sleep, but I dreamed of my Darien.

* * *

With the Scouts:

"He's been gone for almost the whole night." Rei said concerned

"I know, I'm worried too, but we have to have faith in him." Mina said as she looked into the morning horizon.

"Oh thank god, there he is!" Lita yelled pointing to the landing object.

"Is she…?" Amy asked

"I don't know I couldn't see." Mina said

"He was alone." King Endymion said sadly.

"What, why!" Rei screamed.

"We will have to ask him." Lita said.

Darien walked slowly to the palace. The girls waited at the entrance. There faces confused and worried. Darien's eyes were grim and tired. You could see tear stains still on his face. His black bangs hung over his eyes. He walked past them without a word.

"YOU COME BACK HERE DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO THERE AND NOT COME BACK AND NOT SAY ANYTHING!!' Rei yelled her eyes over spilling with crystal tears.

"She's dying…painfully. She is being held captive by Diamond. She was injected with a poison that slowly eats away at her. She is being kept alive by the frequent shots of the liquid black crystal. Diamond keeps her locked up tightly.

"Is that all?" Amy asked.

"Dammitt, no! I saw the life fade from her eyes as she writhed in pain before me. And all he did as he watched her was throw the medicine; if I can even call it that; at her as he walked away.

"She is dying and all I could do was tell her I love her and to keep holding on." He said quietly.

"She can't take much more of the pain that she feels. I don't think I will ever get that image out of my mind. She was in my arms and suddenly she was shaking in pain as she clutched at her chest as she gasped for her remaining breaths. It took all she had to tell me to go." Darien said as he held his head and wept.

"What about the silver crystal? Won't it help?" Mina asked as she went to his level.

"It's useless; something inside that damn palace won't let it work.

"So what do we do?" Rei asked.

"I do not know." Darien said.

"I think I might have a plan." King Endymion said

* * *

With Serena:

I awoke to the sound of the door opening, I was feeling the tingling in my limbs and I remembered Darien, and his rose he gave me, and the fact that it was on the dresser next to where his roses were. I shot up to the sight of Diamond holding the red rose in his hand. My eyes were wide with fear. My breath held in my chest.

"What is this?" Diamond said with a dark, deep baritone voice.

"…..Diamond…look…" I stuttered.

"I told you, if I saw a damn red rose that I would leave you to die. While it is a shame to kill a beauty like yourself, but you leave me no choice. Tonight you die, and to make it more fun, I'll invite your friends." Diamond said as he crushed the red rose.

"NO, you can't if you're going to kill me then do it! Don't bring my friends into this!" I screamed into the closed door as I banged on the wood.

I screamed with all my might into the door, I cried at the door till I had no tears left. I grabbed the Silver Crystal.

"_Silver Crystal, if you grant me one wish; god I don't even know if you can even work; please send some sort of message to my friends of what is about to happen. To Darien, to my friends, I am going to die tonight, and Diamond is going to kidnap you and make you watch, please save yourself and go home back to our time…without me. Please, for my sake, leave and never come back. I'll find a way to come back to you…I promise._

_Darien I held on as long as I could._

_I love you all._

* * *

HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS!! TILL NEXT TIME!!! 


	11. Message

Hey sorry it has been so long! I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED with a lot of things lately, but I have a free day so I will fit in another chapter!

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_With Serena:_

_I awoke to the sound of the door opening, I was feeling the tingling in my limbs and I remembered Darien, and his rose he gave me, and the fact that it was on the dresser next to where his roses were. I shot up to the sight of Diamond holding the red rose in his hand. My eyes were wide with fear. My breath held in my chest. _

"_What is this?" Diamond said with a dark, deep baritone voice._

"…_..Diamond…look…" I stuttered._

"_I told you, if I saw a damn red rose that I would leave you to die. While it is a shame to kill a beauty like yourself, but you leave me no choice. Tonight you die, and to make it more fun, I'll invite your friends." Diamond said as he crushed the red rose._

"_NO, you can't if you're going to kill me then do it! Don't bring my friends into this!" I screamed into the closed door as I banged on the wood._

_I screamed with all my might into the door, I cried at the door till I had no tears left. I grabbed the Silver Crystal._

"_**Silver Crystal, if you grant me one wish; god I don't even know if you can even work; please send some sort of message to my friends of what is about to happen. To Darien, to my friends, I am going to die tonight, and Diamond is going to kidnap you and make you watch, please save yourself and go home back to our time…without me. Please, for my sake, leave and never come back. I'll find a way to come back to you…I promise.**_

_**Darien I held on as long as I could.**_

_**I love you all.**_

* * *

This Time:

A vast stone room surrounded the woman as she the sound of her heels clicked on the black marble floors as she pushed open the steel doors where she was greeted to the site of Diamond sitting on his throne watching a beautiful maiden frozen, forever, for only him to watch. His eyes were transfixed on her, his hand bringing the bitter red wine to his pale thin lips as he stared into the image.

She scowled in anger. Her long green hair cascaded down her back past her short dress as it clung to her shape. Her eyes black with hatred and jealousy. Her hands clenched her fan tightly as the fan crumbled under the force of her hands.

"Damn girl needs to die." Emerald said as she walked up behind Diamond and place her hands on his broad chest. He grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

"Don't you speak of her; she will be your new queen, show respect!" Diamond screamed as he through the wine as her.

"I thought you were going to kill her!" she yelled as she looked into his cold eyes.

"You really think I would kill something of mine. No, I will simply kill her and revive her with the crystal and then she will be all mine. And that damn Endymion will fight in protest where I will kill him, resulting in the death of the brat, and so forth. Their destiny will unravel. And I will win." He claimed as he walked to Emerald who was on the floor still from being pushed. He looked down at her and scoffed.

"As if I would ever kill what is mine, but you and the other people are dispensable." He said as he stride out off into the palace.

"I am not some dispensable bitch!" She screamed as she punched the floor.

"I will kill that girl with my own two hands as she begs for mercy!" She promised as she got up and teleported to Serena's room door.

* * *

With Darien and the Scouts:

"So what is the plan King?" Ami asked as she typed into her computer.

"We will launch an attack…" He said as he was cut off by the running of Small Lady as she burst through the doors.

"Small Lady, what is wrong?" Rei asked as she went to her level.

"Serena, something is wrong, she is gonna get hurt!" She screamed as she let out breaths in-between.

"What are you talking about Rini?" Darien said as he looked to his future daughter.

"Luna P got a message, and it was from mommy, I mean, Serena!" Rini yelled.

"Do you still have the message?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, she sounded so sad, and she looks so sick." Rini whispered as she pressed a few buttons and soon there was a large image of Serena clad in a dark dress, her hair splayed around her as silent tears ran down her face. She clutched an object as she let out a sob.

"She looks so sick." Mina said as tears ran down her face.

"It doesn't even look like her." Lita whispered as she looked towards the screen.

"She really is dying." Rei said as she reached out to touch the hologram picture.

_Silver Crystal, if you grant me one wish; god I don't even know if you can even work; please send some sort of message to my friends of what is about to happen. _

_To Darien, to my friends, I am going to die tonight, and Diamond is going to kidnap you and make you watch, please save yourself and go home back to our time…without me. Please, for my sake, leave and never come back. I'll find a way to come back to you…I promise._

_Darien I held on as long as I could._

_I love you all._

* * *

"Like hell we'll leave!" Lita yelled as she wiped tears off her face.

"What are we going to do? I mean she just said she is going to die…tonight!" Mina asked.

"We are Sailor Scouts! We will save her! We have beaten harder people than this!" Rei yelled as she pumped up the girls' spirit.

"How?" Mina said.

"Like the King said…we attack." Darien said. His blue eyes became dark and angry. His face chiseled into a livid expression. "He will not kill what is mine. He will not have my Serenity." He swore.

"Darien, I have this for you, it was forged from the magma inside the Earth, and blessed by the Silver Crystal itself. And only the true King of the universe can use this sword. I give it to you so that you can set Serena free from him." King Endymion said as he handed him a sheath incrusted with emeralds and diamonds, representing the Earth and the Moon. It had gold worlds written on the hilt.

"_You alone will save me, and I alone can save you."_

"It is from Neo Queen Serenity. Pluto told her recently that a sword, the finest sword should be made, and she did. She gave it to me and told me that I would know when to use it. I guess she never meant it would be the past me." He said with a smile as he gave it to the open hands of Darien.

"Thank you, I will use it wisely." Darien said as he looked into his own face.

"I know I will, I mean you…" King said. "This past and future mess is a little confusing." He said with a smile.

* * *

With Serena:

I felt a warm breeze grace over my back and I felt myself transforming into the white dress I was accustomed too. It was lengthy and dragged far behind my feet. Pearls were attached from my shoulders to the plunging backside. The gold trimming was knitted with diamonds and the white fabric glowed in the gloomy room. My princess dress from long ago. I felt the twinge of my Prince as the power levels of the scouts came racing this way.

My thoughts were interrupted by the explosion that crashed through the door. I was thrown to the wall and felt my ribs crack from the force. My breath left my lungs as the smoke surrounded me. I heard a horrible laugh and knew it was Emerald. I covered my ears as the sound rang through the room. I looked through the haze of smoke and fire.

"Oh little Queen, come out princess!" Her voice screeched. I hid underneath the overturned table. I held my breath as she passed above me. I looked for my crystal and saw it on the floor next to the burning bed. I slowly crept that way.

"Bitch come out now, or I burn the place down!" She yelled as she started blasting tables and chairs randomly.

I was halfway there when she appeared in front of me; luckily I had already grabbed the crystal when she appeared. I looked up to see a hand glowing before I reacted.

"Don't run from me you little witch! You think you can steal him from me! Well think again." She screamed as she blasted another table, the one next to mine. I held in a scream as I tried to call on my powers, but I was unsuccessful.

"You can have him!" I screamed as I threw the closest thing to me, which was a vase. It broke in her face creating thin red lines along her face. She screamed as she couldn't see between the bleeding cuts above her eyes. She then started shooting sporadically in different places. She yelled as she tried to see.

I was again thrown into the wall and this time I was sure I had broken something. I couldn't move it hurt too much; I clutched the broach and prayed for someone to stop this crazy witch.

"Emerald, what are you doing!" a voice screamed through the fire and smoke.

"This bitch has to die!" She yelled as she wiped the blood off her face.

"Diamond will kill you for sure now." He said as he turned over tables and chairs.

"Princess Serena, come out now, I will not hurt you." Sapphire said.

"How do I know you won't." I asked from my place on the floor.

"You have my word." He said simply.

"Words do not mean much." I fired back.

"Emerald is gone and only I am here. If you do not trust me then I can leave you here, and your wounds if you have any will remain." He said bluntly.

"Okay, but I would come out, except I can not. That crazy witch threw me into a wall and I can barley move. I think I broke a rib." I said as I tried to stand but was unsuccessful.

He appeared next to me and lifted me in his arms as he carried me away from the burning room.

* * *

Sorry it's so short! But I am writing more today! I just got hungry! 


	12. To loose Serenity

**Hello readers, here is a new installment of my story, hope you like it!!!**

_

* * *

Last Time:_

_I was again thrown into the wall and this time I was sure I had broken something. I couldn't move it hurt too much; I clutched the broach and prayed for someone to stop this crazy witch._

"_Emerald, what are you doing!" a voice screamed through the fire and smoke._

"_This bitch has to die!" She yelled as she wiped the blood off her face._

"_Diamond will kill you for sure now." He said as he turned over tables and chairs._

"_Princess Serena, come out now, I will not hurt you." Sapphire said._

"_How do I know you won't?" I asked from my place on the floor._

"_You have my word." He said simply._

"_Words do not mean much." I fired back._

"_Emerald is gone and only I am here. If you do not trust me then I can leave you here, and your wounds if you have any will remain." He said bluntly._

"_Okay, but I would come out, except I can not. That crazy witch threw me into a wall and I can barley move. I think I broke a rib." I said as I tried to stand but was unsuccessful._

_He appeared next to me and lifted me in his arms as he carried me away from the burning room._

**

* * *

This Time:**

_With Serena:_

I felt strong hands slowly raise me. I drew in a breath from my bruised sides. He carried me bridal style, to what I hoped was some sort of medical place. I was right; it was a large white room with empty space that was filled with windows. A single table was laid out cold and metallic. Sapphire laid me down and went in search of a medical kit.

His movements were slow and precise and yet somehow unemotional. His eyes were dark blue, somewhat like Darien's, yet sad and controlled as if he had no choice in say. He was tall with a strong jaw.

"You are nothing like your brother." I said softly as he checked over my injuries.

"My brother is a good leader, but easily swayed by beautiful things." He said as he trailed at the end of his sentence.

"I have yet to see a leader inside your brother, only evil." I replied

"Because you resist him, except you fate, you may think your friends will save you, but our castle cannot be torn down." Sapphire boasted

"I believe in my friends. They will save me." I believed

"Why do you put your faith in your friends?" He asked

"Because they but faith in me." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"I will agree that my brother has strayed far, but you could say, I have faith in him." He whispered with a smirk.

"He was not always like this." He said as his smile disappeared. "When our father died Nemesis went into chaos and he took control. He was a good ruler, like father. But soon there was rumors of empire that was slowly controlling the universe. This kingdom was rumored to be stronger than the legendary Silver Millennium. My brother went to speak with their ruler. I went with him and when he arrived he saw your future self. Neo Queen Serenity. The most beautiful woman in the universe. My brother was enchanted by you. He loved you and wanted you as his wife, until he met your future husband, King Endymion. I can still remember his face when he came back. He was livid, angry that you were taken. He became obsessed with you. He would have pictures of you. But it was not enough. In his new hobby, he neglected Nemesis. That is when the Doom Phantom appeared.

"The Doom Phantom?" I asked confused

"The puppet master that controls my brother. He was the one that told him to attack, and that the only way to have you would be to attack. Well you know the rest." He trailed off.

"Why does he want me? The past me?" I asked

"When he realized that he had lost the future, he went in search of the past." He simply said.

"He has injected me with your black crystal, he wishes to destroy the white moon inside me and turn me into what he wishes." I whispered

"Yes, I have heard that." Sapphire breathed.

"I feel sorry for Diamond." I whispered. My remark surprised Sapphire for he looked at me in confusion.

"It is true that I do hate him for what he is doing to me, but he wants something that will never be his." I said.

"If it helps, I never wanted him to bring you here, I believe you are his obsession and nothing good can come from it." He claimed.

"You and me both." I said as I stared into the immeasurable black space past the glass windows.

"I just want to go home; I don't want to live in this place with him." I pleaded as I held his hand.

"I do not disobey my brother." He said unemotional.

"Even when it is killing someone?" I asked tears threatening to fall.

* * *

"Do not be so dramatic my dear Serenity; life with me will not be so unbearable." A voice said from behind me. His voice deep and dripping like acid. His deep black eyes were filled with lust and sin.

I turned to Sapphire and pleaded with my eyes, that he set me free. He looked away towards the window.

"I heard what happened to you, I disposed of that problem." He said as he grabbed a towel and wiped his hands. I saw the once pristine white cloth stained with a dark crimson. My eyes widened as I realized it was blood, and that he had killed, no, murdered Emerald. I could feel myself shaking, I feared him. I was in the clutches of the devil himself.

"My brother, I thank you for aiding my Serenity." Diamond said as he caressed my cheek. I cringed in disgust and pulled away. My act of disobedience resulted in a hard slap to my cheek. My head turned to the side with the force acted upon my face.

"You will learn to love me my queen. You will learn to want me, and you will enjoy every minute that you have with me." He commanded.

"I can not learn to love what I already hate." I yelled as I ran past him, I did not get far as my arm jerked out of socket and with a pained cry I fell into the arms of the devil.

"Expect to do what I say, I do not repeat myself." Diamond whispered as he sucked on my bottom lip. I tried to pull away but found myself incapable to move. I felt tears run down my face.

"Tears do not suit you, where are those eyes I love?" He asked

I stared at him with loathe and malice.

"Ah yes, there they are. Those eyes of a woman. The woman you will become.

"I despise you!" I screamed. I raised my hand ready to slap his face but I was interrupted.

"My Lord, we are under attack!" A man yelled as he ran inside the room holding his bleeding limb.

"Damn them, those persistent scouts of yours." He screamed as he ordered his men to dispatch of my friends.

"You will come with me; I have to keep you out of harm's way for the grand finale." He claimed.

I was dragged into rooms, but they never satisfied him, he said they were not right for the play.

I had bruises on my arms and my feet were not working. I could hear screams of terror and yells of confusion. We ran past smoke while chunks of wall exploded behind me.

My once white dress was blood stained from the fight with Emerald and was now dirty from the war zone we ran through now.

I was finally dragged into the throne room where the whole wall was a window to the outside. I was pushed inside and heard the door lock behind me. I banged on the door hoping someone would hear me. Diamond pulled me from the door and dragged me to a cage created out of sound proof glass. I banged on my cage, kicking and screaming at being held captive. I looked up to the smirking face of Diamond. He said that the box I was in was sound proof, and that no matter how loud I screamed I could not be heard. Tears ran down my face like rivers. I fell to the floor and turned to the window and looked at the flashing lights and the smoke and fire resonating from the battle field. I heard the screams of Diamonds dying minions and warriors.

* * *

I heard screams of terror and battle cries coming from the hallway. Suddenly an explosion blew open the door and through the smoke I could see my friends, but no Diamond.

"Serena!" A voice called out, a voice I had dreamed about every second.

I heard them scream my name when they saw me. I yelled there names, glad to see them. I looked at their faces and saw that they didn't know what I was saying.

"Serena, god, your okay!" Mina yelled as she jumped up and down. Darien plastered his hand to the glass and smiled at me. I placed my hand on his through the glass and let a few tears escape. Lita and Rei were trying to get me out and Amy was calculating their time. Darien and I still were locked in a gaze when out of the corner of my eye I saw Diamond appear.

My eyes widened and I started banging on the wall and pointing. The girls stared as me trying to figure out what I was trying to say. I saw him coming closer. I mouthed "Behind" but it was to late, a large burst of light shot from his fingertips. I saw Darien's eyes widen then close as he slumped down. I went to the floor and pressed my hand to his face and sobbed. I looked between Diamonds face and Darien's. Tears poured down my face and I yelled and screamed in pain for Darien.

"You had such faith in them, and yet here they lay, defeated in my wake." Diamond said amused.

"Damn you." I screamed.

"What was that? Sorry I couldn't hear you!" He toyed.

"She said eat this!" Lita yelled as she unleashed her lightening and threw him across the room.

I smiled as I saw them all awake from there shock and rise to face Diamond.

I saw Darien turn and smile at me and he unsheathed a magnificent sword.

"Oh I see prince has a new butter knife. Careful, you might accidentally strain your hand holding it so tightly." Diamond

I could feel the anger rising from Darien. The girls stood around him ready to fight.

I held my breath as I awaited the battle.

* * *

The next few moments were set in slow motion like the setting in TiVo. My eyes watched their every movement. Diamond was swinging his sword with vigor and preciseness. Endymion's sword skills from the Silver Millennium had thankfully been passed down to Darien. They were fairing well and seemed equal. Abruptly a detonation threw everyone in the room somewhere else. I felt the cage I was in topple over and shatter. I felt the shards cut into my skin as a trickle of blood ran over my eye. I heard the girl's cry of concern and Darien's feet as they ran towards me.

"Serena, are you okay?" He asked as he lifted me to his lap and ripped his jacket to wrap some of the scratches.

"I'm alright, where is Diamond?" I asked quickly.

"Knocked out, let's leave before he awakens!" Mina suggested.

"I agree." I said as Darien helped raise me from the shattered glass.

We ran through the halls littered with bodies. There was smoke still rising from some of debris and it was raining and lightning scattered across the skies.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked as we continued running.

"Um we hadn't thought that far." Amy said as she scanned the quickest way out.

"Hadn't gotten that far!" I screamed "So you all ran in here blindly shooting and then nada!" I expected some way to get home!" I yelled.

"Well we did have a plan, but I didn't like it." Darien said

Mina stopped in her tracks. "But, you came up with it." Mina said confused.

"I just want to get out of here, I think…" I started to suggest but out of nowhere a wind blew us off our feet and to the wall. I seemed to like the wall, because I believe this was the fourth time tonight I had hit it. I slowly got up feeling the effects of hitting a wall.

* * *

I walked towards the others and then abruptly stopped and caught myself before I crashed to the ground. A blade had pierced my heart and was distorting and rotating until it was shredded. I felt my hand seize at my chest and try to claw this feeling off me. A gnawing sensation spread through my insides. My breath had stopped in my throat. I felt flames swimming in my veins, and acid pumping through my heart. I felt a metallic taste rise to my throat; I coughed into my hand and stared at the blood running through my fingers. I couldn't breath; all that came up was the taste of blood. I tried to get up, but I was paralyzed. I went to my knees in an inferno of pain and looked to the satanic smile of Diamond and cried to myself, "No, this can't be happening, he can't win!"

"I will not lose my Serenity!" Diamond cried. His suit was torn and a few wounds littered his body. A slash above his eye had blood running over eye giving him the true manifestation of the devil.

"Serena will never be yours!" Darien yelled out as he unsheathed his sword ready to fight again.

The scouts were behind him, ready to back him up. I saw Diamond gaze at me and grin. He knew what was happening to me. He knew that the black crystal was finally working. That Princess Serenity II of the White Moon would be his and she was fading.

"It seems she is already mine." He gloated as he pointed towards me as I lay writhing on the ground.

Darien turned his head slowly as he turned to look at me. His eyes widened in terror as he stumbled to my form.

"Serena, no..." He said as he sprinted to me as quickly as he could. But he did not reach me first. I closed my eyes and freed a scream as the inferno inside me blazed with fury. I turned to my side and coughed blood onto the stone floors. I looked up into the bitter ebony eyes of Diamond. He lifted me up by my throat. I gagged on the blood still rising to my throat.

"No Serena! Damn you Bastard! Let her go!" Darien pleaded

My eyes became heavy and my lungs felt constricted. My hands clasped around his and tried to pry them off. My hands soon lost their strength, and the fell to my side.

_

* * *

Serena's POV_

_No, I will not die like this! I will not succumb this evil. Come on Serena fight it! Forget the pain, fight. All is lost without you! You are the sailor scout of the moon, a warrior, you should fight like one! Fight for Rini, for the scouts, fight for Darien! Come on, fight back!_

"_Serenity, please fight, I know it is hard, but your destiny is far greater than just a sailor scout of the moon. You are destined to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Fight him Serenity; do not fall to the darkness!" A strong voice called out to me. _

"_Look inside yourself, I know the silver crystal isn't working, but you can make it work, you are powerful, stop him, for Rini, for the world, for our Endymion!" she called out._

_I was transported to a field, surrounded by tress. I was laying on the ground looking into the moon. I got up and stared at an angel in front of me, and soon realized it was me. With unspoken words she handed me a crystal and the image disappeared. And I was face to face with the smiling face of Diamond._

* * *

Regular POV

"I will not go down without a fight!" I screamed in retaliation.

I put my hands on his chest and screamed as a bright light erupted from my fingers. I fell to the floor where I watched as Diamond scream with agony as he ripped at his insides, my attack was burning him alive He ran around screaming in agonizing pain. I slumped to the floor while my vision faded out. I saw the figure of Darien run to me and caress my face, as I passed out from pain and exhaustion.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! I don't know when I will update next; my parent's are being parents. Expecting me to raise my grade when the teacher is the one to blame. So don't expect an immediate update, but I will sneak a chapter in the middle of the night, I mean, who really needs sleep? 


	13. Shadows

Hey sorry it's taken so long, end of the year is coming and well, this month I have little time to write, but **I will make time**!!

_**

* * *

Last Time:**_

"_I will not lose my Serenity!" Diamond cried. His suit was torn and a few wounds littered his body. A slash above his eye had blood running over eye giving him the true manifestation of the devil. _

"_Serena will never be yours!" Darien yelled out as he unsheathed his sword ready to fight again._

_The scouts were behind him, ready to back him up. I saw Diamond gaze at me and grin. He knew what was happening to me. He knew that the black crystal was finally working. That Princess Serenity II of the White Moon would be his and she was fading._

"_It seems she is already mine." He gloated as he pointed towards me as I lay writhing on the ground._

_Darien turned his head slowly as he turned to look at me. His eyes widened in terror as he stumbled to my form._

"_Serena, no..." He said as he sprinted to me as quickly as he could. But he did not reach me first. I closed my eyes and freed a scream as the inferno inside me blazed with fury. I turned to my side and coughed blood onto the stone floors. I looked up into the bitter ebony eyes of Diamond. He lifted me up by my throat. I gagged on the blood still rising to my throat._

"_No Serena! __Damn you Bastard! __Let her go!" Darien pleaded _

_My eyes became heavy and my lungs felt constricted. My hands clasped around his and tried to pry them off. My hands soon lost their strength, and the fell to my side._

_Serena's POV_

_No, I will not die like this! I will not succumb to this evil. Come on Serena fight it! Forget the pain, fight. All is lost without you! You are the sailor scout of the moon, a warrior, you should fight like one! Fight for Rini, for the scouts, fight for Darien! Come on, fight back!_

"_Serenity, please fight, I know it is hard, but your destiny is far greater than just a sailor scout of the moon. You are destined to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Fight him Serenity; do not fall to the darkness!" A strong voice called out to me. _

"_Look inside yourself, I know the silver crystal isn't working, but you can make it work, you are powerful, stop him, for Rini, for the world, for our Endymion!" she called out._

_I was transported to a field, surrounded by tress. I was laying on the ground looking into the moon. I got up and stared at an angel in front of me, and soon realized it was me. With unspoken words she handed me a crystal and the image disappeared. And I was face to face with the smiling face of Diamond._

_Regular POV_

"_I will not go down without a fight!" I screamed in retaliation. _

_I put my hands on his chest and screamed as a bright light erupted from my fingers. I fell to the floor where I watched as Diamond scream with agony as he ripped at his insides, my attack was burning him alive He ran around screaming in agonizing pain. I slumped to the floor while my vision faded out. I saw the figure of Darien run to me and caress my face, as I passed out from pain and exhaustion. _

* * *

This Time:

Darien's Dream

I stared into the beautiful eyes of my angel. She was standing in the moonlight as I walked onto the balcony. Her hair cascaded down in golden waves. Her gown glowed in the dark as her eyes shown like stars. She opened her arms to me and whispered my name. I walked towards her when a something splashed onto my face. I felt in run down, I wiped my face and saw crimson blood. I looked to Serena and in her heart was a silver dagger protruding from behind. I saw a gleam of silver white hair as he unsheathed the blade from her back. I saw him bring the sword to his lips and lick the dripping blood as Serena fell to the floor, her eyes lifeless and liquid pouring out. I fell to my knees and cried out as Diamond stabbed me as well. I fell to my face, and stared into her face as I reached out to hold her. As I tried Diamond swiped at her back again as the last breath came from her lips. I cried out in pain as I screamed her name.

* * *

Darien's POV

(A really good song to listen to right now is Lullaby (goodnight my angel) by Billy Joel)

"Serena!" I yelled out. I felt a comforting hand caressing my cheek as I looked up into the face of my tired angel. We were in the infirmary in the palace. When we left the castle Serena had passed out from exhaustion. We had to detoxify her blood to try to rid the black crystal and then refill her system. She had been knocked out for hours. I was surprised she was even awake.

"Hey." She whispered as she weakly smiled.

"Hey." I said back as I held her hand. I looked at her soft features as they were illuminated by the glass window with the moon shining on its princess. Her hair was down taking up much of the room on the hospital bed. IV's and monitors were all hooked up to her. There was silence save the constant beat of the heart monitor.

"How do you feel?" I asked as I rose from the place sitting next to her bed.

"Weak, tired, sore…" She trailed off as took a breath.

"I would suppose so, do you remember what happened?" I asked her.

"Not much. The last thing I remember was Diamond holding me by the neck, and an angel or something, it's a bit fuzzy." She remarked.

"You really scared me…I was so afraid. I've never been more afraid when Diamond had you by the throat." I whispered as I held back the images.

(Another good song- Kissing You by Des'ree from Romeo+Juliet)

"I'm sorry." She apologized. She let go off my hand and looked out to the clear night.

"No, it's my fault I couldn't save you earlier, I wasn't a good prince. I didn't save my princess." I sadly confirmed. I gripped her hand and looked her straight in the eye.

"No…you are the best prince a princess could want. And you did save me, you saved me everyday. Whenever I didn't think I could last the day, I thought of your face. You saved me more than you'll ever know. I'm lost without you my love." She said as she combed through my hair as I rested my head on her stomach.

"I love you Darien." She breathed softly. I felt the rise and fall of each breath. I felt the slight drum from her heart.

"I love you too." I said as I looked into her face. I smiled; she had fallen back asleep still stroking my hair. I laid there watching her as I too succumbed to the sleep that I needed.

* * *

"Hey Darien, we wanted to….oh Shh you guys!" Lita said as she slowed down to a stop.

"What did you stop for? Oh...their so cute!" Rei gigled. Rini peered behind their legs and looked at he future mommy and daddy.

"They are so cute together, they are perfect." Mina said as she smiled. Amy and Rei both nodded as they looked upon the sleeping couple. Darien's head was on Serena's lap and both were sound asleep. The window in the room illuminated the pair reminding the girls of their past selves. They backed away slowly and left the resting pair. Rini stayed behind and ran up to Serena's bed and kissed her cheek. She went to Darien's and did the same.

"Goodnight Mommy and Daddy, sweet dreams!" She whispered as she closed the door.

* * *

Back with Diamond:

A man was shadowed in the corner; a mess of people surrounded him with medical supplies. Angry yells shook the room as they tried to help their bleeding prince. They all heard a raspy voice coming from the doorway. They all quickly moved away. They revealed Diamond clutching his shirtless chest as a gaping hole bled through his fingers.

"What… (Deep breath) is it!" Diamond yelled out as he held back his screams of pain.

A sinister figure in black slithered towards the prince. The room turned frigid as the dark being walked through the door. Lights flickered as he past them, the fire in the candles blew out the warmth. Diamond's gasping breath could be seen due to the freezing temperature. His robe was black as death and his hands were bones, the skin peeled off and gone leaving the rotting carcass that held an orb that swirled with crimson and ebony. His hood covered his face, but you could see his vacant eye sockets as gleaming ocher pierced through the room. A rotting hand shot out from his robes and laid the hand on the prince's shoulder. Diamond shuttered at the cold touch and his presence.

"I don't have much patience today, what do you want!" Diamond yelled. He soon yelled again as the corpse gripped the shoulder till you heard a break in the shoulder. Diamond cried in pain.

A ragged breath was let out as worn vocal cords spoke.

"You are pathetic." He growled as he tightened his grip. He was rewarded with a groan from the man.

"To be defeated by the white moon princess…you disgust me." The phantom said repulsed

"It's not my fault, I had her, but she attacked me with something!" He growled through his pain. "I thought you said she couldn't use her powers in here!" Diamond yelled.

"Not the point!" The figure growled. "We had the Silver Crystal in our hands, yet you threw it away due to a slight wound!" Phantom screamed as he moved his hand from his shoulder to Serena's inflicted wound. He dug his fingers into his bleeding wound. A scream of agony erupted from Diamond as he probed around.

"Next time do not disappoint me!" Phantom swore as he glided out of the room. As soon as he left the room it raised in temperature and the lights flickered back on.

"You do not tell me what to do! You are my subject!" Diamond yelled through gritted teeth.

The corpse turned around and smiled, you could see rotted carnivore teeth as he whispered "That's what you think your highness." He left to the writhing prince as he tried to stop the new flow of blood. His cries of agony were heard throughout the palace. And the chuckle of death as he walked in the hallways.

* * *

That's all for now!!!! Hoped you liked it! Promise I'll write more! 


	14. Is this you

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I HAVE HAD, NO KIDDING, FOUR MAJOR PROJECTS DUE BACK TO BACK. ALL WHICH REQUIRED MY COMPUTER. AND THEN I GOT HOOKED ON A STORY, BUT BESIDES THAT I HAVE HAD NO TIME WITH FINALS AND EVERY CRAZY THING HAPPENING! BUT NOW I AM FREE TO WRITE TO MY HOPEFULLY, STILL FAITHFUL READERS!! **

**SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!**

_

* * *

Last time:_

"_It's not my fault, I had her, but she attacked me with something!" He growled through his pain. "I thought you said she couldn't use her powers in here!" Diamond yelled._

"_Not the point!" The figure growled. "We had the Silver Crystal in our hands, yet you threw it away due to a slight wound!" Phantom screamed as he moved his hand from his shoulder to Serena's inflicted wound. He dug his fingers into his bleeding wound. A scream of agony erupted from Diamond as he probed around. _

"_Next time do not disappoint me!" Phantom swore as he glided out of the room. As soon as he left the room it rose in temperature and the lights flickered back on._

"_You do not tell me what to do! You are my subject!" Diamond yelled through gritted teeth._

_The corpse turned around and smiled, you could see rotted carnivore teeth as he whispered "That's what you think your highness." He left to the writhing prince as he tried to stop the new flow of blood._

* * *

This time:

With Diamond

"I will not have that insulate creature deny my commands! I am the ruler of Nemesis, he is my subject." Diamond bickered as he rubbed his newly bandaged chest.

"Brother, you know my dislike of him. Why not dismiss him. It would be for the better. He has done nothing good since he came." Sapphire commented.

"No, I need his help, he will hand me Serenity on a silver platter, and when he has done his job I will dispose of him." Diamond promised as he walked out into the castle.

"No brother, he will dispose of you. Yo don't even know that he is the one controlling you." Sapphire sadly said.

"What makes you say that?" a figure whispered with the wind.

"Phantom, I did not know you were here!" Sapphire said slightly fearful. "How long were in here?" He asked.

"Long enough." Phantom whispered.

"You should have made your presence noticed, not lurk in corners." Sapphire said angrily.

"Of course, but I would not have heard that wonderful conversation about my presence here in the palace. But it seems you think something different? Why is that?" He asked.

"Because I do not trust you, and you don not trust me or my brother." Sapphire said bluntly.

"Oh is that why?" Phantom smirked.

"Yes now leave; I have much work to do." Sapphire requested.

"Oh course." He said as he slithered out.

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I have never been evoked of such fearful emotions then when he walks in. I am almost afraid to utter, that I am afraid of him, and what he plans to do with us.

* * *

WITH SERENA AND DARIEN 

Serena's Dream/ Flashback

A young woman lay in an infirmary bed as she tossed slightly as if uncomfortable. Her face etched in deep thought and concentration. The moon bathed in her beauty as her dream ran threw her mind.

She saw herself being held by Diamonds grip. She could almost feel the constricting fingers as the dream Diamond crushed harder. She heard her voice yet she said nothing--

_No, I will not die like this! I will not succumb to this evil. Come on Serena fight it! Forget the pain, fight. All is lost without you! You are the sailor scout of the moon, a warrior, you should fight like one! Fight for Rini, for the scouts, fight for Darien! Come on, fight back!_

The non dream Serena felt the breath leave her as she felt the pain she had before and heard the same voice she thought only a dream or some illusion.

"_Serenity, please fight, I know it is hard, but your destiny is far greater than just a sailor scout of the moon. You are destined to be the strongest warrior in the universe. Fight him Serenity; do not fall to the darkness!" A strong voice called out to me. _

"_Look inside yourself, I know the silver crystal isn't working, but you can make it work, you are powerful, stop him, for Rini, for the world, for our Endymion!" she called out._

_I was transported to a field, surrounded by tress. I was lying on the ground looking into the moon. I got up and stared at an angel in front of me, and soon realized it was me. With unspoken words she handed me a crystal and the image disappeared. And I was face to face with the smiling face of Diamond._

I saw my face; my eyes looked lifeless and dead. I felt the same warmth in my hand and looked down. There was a glow warm and inviting. The same glow that was now torturing Diamond, I felt my stomach rise as I saw the blood spilling through his crimson fingers. I heard his cries of pain and the almost acidic heat burning his flesh away.

I heard the words that felt like I had just said them.

"_I will not go down without a fight!"_

The words I screamed. I was loud and echoed. I felt weak all of a sudden, I saw myself slump to the floor as Diamond stumbled defeated leaving trails of blood. I saw myself close my eyes and watched as Darien slowly and carefully held my in his arms as they ran to get me to safety.

* * *

End of Dream/Flashback:

I jolted awake and searched down. I saw that I was alone in the room. It was unfamiliar and yet familiar, like a memory but yet a premonition. I painfully rose from the bed. My bare feet reached the floor and my feet gave way, I gracefully caught myself and steadied my balance. I felt the rest of my attire fall to the floor. A silk gown fell in waves, a nightdress, or more like a nightgown. It was beautifully made…_"ah, it seems Endymion put my favorite nightgown on, so thoughtful." _I shook my head, where did that come from I asked myself. I walked down the corridor somehow knowing where to turn. I held onto the walls for some support, still weak from the recent events. I heard voices coming from the _Royal Conference Room_, or at least I think it is called that. This was starting to be weird, but it was probably nothing,

I looked into the room and saw the scouts and two Darien's! _"No, that is Endymion! Oh he is alright!_ Endymion, that is strange, I haven't called him that since the Moon Kingdom!

My presence was made known when _my daughter Rini_ ran to me!

I hugged her tightly and felt a tear run down my face.

"_Oh my Small Lady, momma has missed you so, I have prayed every day for your return. Oh thank Selene, my darling you are alright!"_ I felt myself say. This was odd, what I had just said, felt like I had not said it.

"Momma…is that you?" I heard her ask, tears present.

"No, Rini, but I will save her, you got that you little spore." I said tenderly.

"Oh….." she said heartbreakingly "It…sounded just like her." She said almost sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said as I lifted her chin and kissed her cheeks and smiled.

* * *

I stood up shaking as Darien,_ Endymion_, helped me up. I looked into his eyes and smiled. Our eyes speaking for us, he held my hand as he walked me to an open chair. Before I could breathe I was bombarded with tears and hugs as my friends held me as they shared their thoughts of me and the tears they shed as the told of their fears. I smiled and took them all in and hugged each of them.

"Serena we were so afraid! I mean…!" Mina said as she wiped at her falling tears.

"It's okay, I know, I was afraid too." I said as I felt the memories resurface.

"You almost…you know…" Lita said fearful to say it.

"Let's not think of that, I mean…. Meatball head is back!" Rei said as she let out a sob as she crushed her head into her hands.

I felt myself get on my knees and cradle her in my arms as I hugged her tightly.

"I am fine my sailors, my friends, I am well, and we will defeat Diamond." I said stoically as I rose.

"That's the spirit!" Lita yelled as she jumped up.

"Yeah, enough of this "could of," "would of" stuff!" Mina stated.

"_Yes Sailors, you are correct. Endymion, has the new equipment been installed before we were attacked? I pray that it is unharmed. With this defense we can detect any high or low levels of black energy. Hopefully this will add to our advantage." I said as I walked with a royal stride to the control room._

"What are you talking about Serena?" Darien asked as he matched my stride to the control room.

* * *

I stopped short and held my breath. My head felt light and my shoulders heavy. My eyesight became hazy and my mind was flashed with thoughts, sights, ideas, and every memory. I felt the world spin and I felt warm arms hold me.

"Thank you Darien…" I started to say when an older face greeted me.

"Serenity…is that you?" He asked as he looked me over.

I heard my name and raised my head. I felt images flash through, of him and me, or was it him and her. No, it was me, or the future me. I could feel my brain overloading. I felt every thought and suddenly everything was louder.

"I think I need to sit down." I whispered. I was lifted into Darien's arms as he looked down at me.

"What is wrong Serena? Are you still in pain, I knew you shouldn't have left the infirmary, you are still weak!" He fretted.

"No, I just think that I have two personalities." I said confused.

"Serena, did my wife, Serenity, come to you in anyway?" Endymion asked

"I don't think so, well that may have been her, but it was when Diamond held me by the throat. I was fading fast and I thought I say her, or it could have been her! I don't know." I said sadly.

"I think I know what is happening." He explained.

* * *

TILL NEXT TIME! SORRY IT TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME BEFORE. I WAS SWAMPED AND NOW I AM NOT! SO LUCK YOU ALL! ADIEU! 


	15. Save Me

**Hello Readers, **

**Here is a new installment hope you all enjoy it!**

_

* * *

_

"_What are you talking about Serena?" Darien asked as he matched my stride to the control room. _

_I stopped short and held my breath. My head felt light and my shoulders heavy. My eyesight became hazy and my mind was flashed with thoughts, sights, ideas, and every memory. I felt the world spin and I felt warm arms hold me._

"_Thank you Darien…" I started to say when an older face greeted me._

"_Serenity…is that you?" He asked as he looked me over._

_I heard my name and raised my head. I felt images flash through, of him and me, or was it him and her. No, it was me, or the future me. I could feel my brain overloading. I felt every thought and suddenly everything was louder._

"_I think I need to sit down." I whispered. I was lifted into Darien's arms as he looked down at me._

"_What is wrong Serena? Are you still in pain, I knew you shouldn't have left the infirmary, you are still weak!" He fretted._

"_No, I just think that I have two personalities." I said confused._

"_Serena, did my wife, Serenity, come to you in anyway?" Endymion asked_

"_I don't think so, well that may have been her, but it was when Diamond held me by the throat. I was fading fast and I thought I saw her, or it could have been her! I don't know." I said sadly._

"_I think I know what is happening." He explained._

* * *

This Time:

"I don't know what you all are talking about, you are all simply mad…" Serena said as she began to rise from her seat.

"You will have a seat, that you will Serena." Ordered the firm voice of Darien, Serena was so surprised she sat down wide eyed and flabbergasted. The scouts as well were stunned; Darien had never raised his voice to her.

"First, think of this as a computer. You are having occurring lapses of Serenity's memories and thoughts." Endymion announced as he scanned the room for faces of understanding. "Like a computer, you are "hacking" into her "mainframe" and downloading information that is needed. This enemy is from our time, and all of you have yet to meet and experience this. Unlike my wife she understands what is going on, which is why she reached out to you in that specific time of your need and has been helping ever since." Endymion said as he hoped they understood what was occurring.

"I believe what he is saying," Ami said as she rephrased what the King had been saying "Is that you are having the Queen's memory in order to defeat the enemy." Ami said as she glanced as the King as to tell him that they understood once she rephrased it for them.

Serena still sat there filing through this information. She felt woozy and her lungs felt tight as her mind was reeling with the news.

"Is there a room where we can discuss the plan of attack? I would like to get back to our time, no offense." Serena asked as she stood swaying slightly.

"Yes, of course." Endymion said as he led them into a room with a long crystal table with a view of the destroyed city.

"Do we have any form of attack plans as of this moment?" Serena asked as she stared into _her dying city_.

"I think we may have one, but it's risky." Lita announced as she took a seat facing the city.

"Well let's get started." Rei said as she sat down as well and they all began their plan of attack.

* * *

With Rini:

Soft plush pillows framed cherry colored hair as the night whispered to its princess. She awoke to find herself in her room alone but still in earshot of everyone. Rini climbed quietly out of bed and passed the slightly opened doors. She leaned into to the door to listen.

"Your Highness, how was the Crystal lost in this era?" Amy asked quietly.

"We do not know, but after the attack I checked the chamber that held the Crystal and found that someone had hacked into the computer to use the crystal." Endymion said. "In my pursuit I found that it seemed that the crystal released a wave a power before it disappeared. I found this odd." Endymion said puzzled.

"Why is this?" Darien asked as he sat rubbing Serena's back.

"The crystal only reacts like that with the royal family." Endymion said.

"What are you trying to say, that Rini was the cause?" Serena exclaimed as her head rose quickly.

Rini had slow silent tears running down her face. It wasn't her fault the thing had to disappear. She only touched it to become a lady like her mother. She started to walk back slowly as she heard the scouts question the disappearance of the crystal.

* * *

With Serena:

"The fault lies on no one. I think we all need a break, we have been at this for almost two hours." I said as I rose slowly from the table. I rubbed my tired eyes as my mind reeled with…everything. I felt a small presence from the door not too long ago. I guess it was Rini awake. I heard the King tell us about rooms that we could stay in. I vaguely heard him as I walked out the door. Something was calling me, like a pull from someone. I walked the damaged hallways and memories from the Moon Kingdom went through my mind. Broken and ruined, but majestically still magnificent. The holes in the painted ceiling let the moonlight shine through, caressing my skin softly. I walked up the broken stairs and felt a memory hit me.

_I called for Rini, almost yelling as screams echoed in the palace. I dodged pieces of falling debris and continued calling my daughter. I ran past the servants that ran to the escape exits. I called out for her frantically. I felt a tremor, and then all was silent and numb. I couldn't hear a thing, only a constant ringing. I saw my daughter frightened and huddled in the corner of the stairs crying. I heard a loud scream and realized it was my daughters. I looked up and saw a ray of lightning, and raced to my daughter. Everything was slow motion after that. I heard the cries from my friends as they ran behind me. I jumped in front of my daughter and braced myself for the pain I was glad to take away from Rini. I turned and shielded myself for the impact. All I felt was a cool breeze as my image faded away._

I stumbled a bit as my vision readjusted. I grabbed hold of the staircase and controlled my breathing. I held my head as the pounding headache drifted away.

"This is where she was attacked." I heard a quiet voice announce.

I couldn't say anything because the look on his face was so heartbreaking, that I almost forgot he was a hologram of what the real King was.

"Have you seen Rini anywhere?" Darien said as he walked to them. "I went to go check on her, and she was not in her bed." Darien said almost worried.

I felt a small ping in the back of my head, like an alarm clock going off. I felt my legs move but I had no reason why I was running.

* * *

With Rini:

I felt tears run down my face as I ran to the only place I felt safe in. The garden. It was Mommy's favorite place. She had grown these moon flowers all around this swing set where I would sit and watch her tend to the flowers. I ran to the swing, but I fell before I reached my sanctuary. I cried out for someone to help me up. I remembered this happening before the attack.

_Mommy I yelled as I ran away from the pouring rain. I had been outside playing with Diana when it started to rain. I sprinted to the deck that held mommy and daddy. I ran trying not to get soaked. I saw mommy with a towel already to dry me off. In my path there must have been a rock, because I fell and tripped. I saw mommy flinch, but she didn't come pick me up like she usually did. I laid there crying for them. I saw daddy's stern face and mommy's calm one. I asked them why they didn't pick me up, they answered that I needed to stop acting like a child and grow up and that one must pick themselves up. I was so hurt, I ran away from them, towards the gardens. That day was also when I went inside mommy's vault and tried to become a lady. I remembered yelling back at them that I hated them…_

I got up slowly and sat on the swing. I looked up at the sky, and saw a small black dot. It was early morning and I could see the rays of the sun just peeking out through some of the still standing trees. The dot was get closer and I could almost make out an image. I kept staring at it till I realized what the black dot was. I felt my eyes widen in fear as I saw the thing that had attacked mommy. I was so afraid. My legs were numb and I could not breathe. The air became colder and my knees started to shake.

"Hello Small Lady." The black figure said. I felt chilled as his words rang through the half burned garden.

"You poor princess, your parents were so harsh on you." He said

"Wwwhat are you talking about?" I stuttered.

"When you fell, they didn't help you up, even when you called for them." He said as he slithered closer. Remarkable I didn't move. He sat next to me on the other swing.

"But, they were only trying to teach me something." I said slowly as I thought about my words carefully.

"No, they didn't want to deal with such a demanding daughter. They are tired of picking you up, of you being a burden. That, you need to grow up." He whispered in my ear.

I thought back, they did say that, maybe he was saying something but my parents love me.

"No, my parent's love me, they would never hurt me!" I yelled.

"Why do you have to yell, are you trying to tell that to yourself as well?" He asked.

I gripped the bars tighter and closed my eyes. He was right, well sort of. Mommy and Daddy had been mean to me lately, and the scouts all accused me of stealing the crystal. They all hated me!

I heard the doors from the terrace swing open and Serena run in, the scouts followed. I called out to her but I realized that I was floating. I looked to the dark man next to me and found I was place in some sort of a bubble. I heard Serena call for me. I saw her angry determined eyes. The same ones mommy has when she is angry. I saw Darien transform into Tuxedo Mask. I suddenly realized my predicament and began to shake in fear as I acknowledged I was in the devil's trap.

* * *

Normal POV:

"Let her go!" Serena screamed, her voice filled with passion.

"Now, now, your highness, you mustn't get so angry, very unbecoming." He slithered.

"Damn it to hell, give me back my daughter!" Darien screamed as he whipped out his sword.

"Put that thing away you majesty, you might hurt yourself." He sarcastically said. "I have a proposition for you, in exchange for your daughter, you give me the crystal. Does that sound fair?" He asked

Silence was met after his question. Serena's face was in turmoil. Two sides screamed in pain and anger. She would gladly give the crystal for anyone, but the world could be destroyed in a blink of an eye if she gave it to this demon. But if she kept the crystal, who knows what would happen to her daughter.

* * *

Serena's POV

_I know you want to save Rini, as her mother I can only think of one thing, but the crystal is the only way to save this world. In his hands it would destroy everything we love now, everyone will die, death , famine, torture, and evil will roam the land. In his control he can rule this universe, and destroy it._

But she is our daughter; I will gladly die for her.

_You must think with your heart **and** mind. I know out heart is what saves us, but we must think of the world._

Why must I do this, I can not, and will not make a decision! Not when it regards life.

* * *

Regular POV

"Mommy, save me!" Rini yelled as she banged on the cage that held her.

Serena stared up at the Phantom and silent tears ran down her face. Her hands clenched tightly so much so that a slight trickle of blood ran through her fingers.

"Maybe this will change your mind?" Phantom proposed as he raised his hand slowly.

The scouts went into a defensive position, and readied their attacks. The phantom's boney hand glowed crimson as he unleashed multiple explosions of power. The scouts shot into the air and screamed in agony as they were slammed into the ground. Darien ran to Serena to protect her, but one of the blasts hit him before he could reach her. He crashed into the window shattering the glass. Serena crawled on the ground feeling the pain from his attacks. She stumbled to her feet and staggered as she stared into his cold merciless eyes.

"Sorry, you were taking too long." He coldly said.

"Pick one Serenity!" He screamed as he unleashed another attack straight at her. She went soaring and impacted onto the ground. She yelled in pain as she landed on her back.

She laid unmoving save for her face as she willed her body to move. The scouts behind her started to awaken and began to move. Darien crawled away from the glass as a cut above his eye bled.

Serena rolled over and coughed up blood from the impact. She rose to her feet. She turned around and glared at the demon. His eyes were scarlet as he glared back at the women.

"I tire of this game Serenity. Let me make this decision easy. I will just take one." He yelled as the bubble that held Rini became smaller.

"Mommy! Save me Mommy! I need you Mommy!" Rini screamed. Tears ran down her face as she clawed at the cage trying to reach Serena

"No, come back! No, damn you! No, let her go! Take me!" Serena yelled as she ran after them!

"Why didn't you save me mommy?" Rini asked as she was slowly disappearing. Her eyes wide realizing that her mother did not choose her. That she was not loved by her mother. Unwanted. Unloved, hated, despised. Hurt, anguish, and fear were all evident in the young child's eyes as she was whisked away

"No my baby! Come back to me! Take me instead!" She screamed as she fell to her knees. Rini was gone and so was the Phantom.

The rays of the sun settled on the golden haired women crying. She screamed out loud as she rocked herself calling the name of her long gone daughter. Her face cradled in her hands as she screamed in pain, the pain of something lost. Her tears ran down her face. In her mind were her lasting words. She looked up into the morning sun and yelled unleashing all her pain and hurt.

"_Why didn't you save me mommy?"_

* * *

_Till next time readers!!!_


	16. Bad News author note

**Hello Guys, **

Sort of bad news...well for you all. I am going out of town, well actually the country, but whatever. Well I will be gone for about two weeks, and I won't be able to update or anything. So hang in there with me and when I return I PROMISE I will write another chapter!

-a rose by any other name71591


	17. Falling Apart

_Last Time:_

"_Pick one Serenity!" He screamed as he unleashed another attack straight at her. She went soaring and impacted onto the ground. She yelled in pain as she landed on her back._

_She laid unmoving save for her face as she willed her body to move. The scouts behind her started to awaken and began to move. Darien crawled away from the glass as a cut above his eye bled._

_Serena rolled over and coughed up blood from the impact. She rose to her feet. She turned around and glared at the demon. His eyes were scarlet as he glared back at the women._

"_I tire of this game Serenity. Let me make this decision easy. I will just take one." He yelled as the bubble that held Rini became smaller._

"_Mommy! Save me Mommy! I need you Mommy!" Rini screamed. Tears ran down her face as she clawed at the cage trying to reach Serena_

"_No, come back! No, damn you! No, let her go! Take me!" Serena yelled as she ran after them!_

"_Why didn't you save me mommy?" Rini asked as she was slowly disappearing. Her eyes wide realizing that her mother did not choose her. That she was not loved by her mother. Unwanted. Unloved, hated, despised. Hurt, anguish, and fear were all evident in the young child's eyes as she was whisked away _

"_No my baby! Come back to me! Take me instead!" She screamed as she fell to her knees. Rini was gone and so was the Phantom._

_The rays of the sun settled on the golden haired women crying. She screamed out loud as she rocked herself calling the name of her long gone daughter. Her face cradled in her hands as she screamed in pain, the pain of something lost. Her tears ran down her face. In her mind were her lasting words. She looked up into the morning sun and yelled unleashing all her pain and hurt. _

"_Why didn't you save me mommy?"_

* * *

This Time:

Darien's POV

I stared at the woman I loved as she sat there looking into the sun's rays. The light reflected in her eyes making them appear silver and her golden hair shine. She had stopped crying for now, but the her blank face she had now, chilled me more than her screams. Her hair was down and floating around in the wind, curling and winding around her face as the open doors let the breeze in. Her small hands were tightly coiled around a small pink bunny. I peered at her with half opened eyes. My busted lip tightly pursed as memories resurfaced. I looked into the sun until dots where all I could see, I had hoped it would burn the image of my daughter being kidnapped away like fire to paper. I heard Serena take in a breathe as she closed her eyes. A light music drifted from the table, the wind had stirred a music box awake. The notes floated to our ears as the sun warmed our skin. The white drapes fluttered in the wind as the music continued to play. It sounded like air in the spring, warm and inviting. Like a brook in the summer, like fireflies at night. A soft violin played a hauntingly beautiful melody as the breeze ruffled the fabric.

"I didn't choose her." The wind said. I lifted my face to find Serena had left to the windows. She spoke the words again and it reached my ears like a soft touch of the wind.

I didn't know what to say, my words meant nothing. I swallowed and walked forward letting the soft sheer fabric caress my skin. I licked my lips as I wondered what to say.

I didn't hear the music box anymore, and the clouds rolled in front of the sun, chilling me.

"I want to go home." She said quietly. I looked at the gold strands dancing about. I put my arms around her and held her close. She backed into me and leaned her head back, letting me see her face.

"I want to go home, I am so very tired." She pleaded.

I felt my mind wander back to two months ago when everything was fine, when he and Serena were madly in love and nothing had come between them.

"I'm tired too, and I want to go home too." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Sometimes….I wish I had never been Sailor Moon. That I had never met Luna, or anyone! I wish I was normal!" She screamed as she leaned over the railing.

"Sometimes I wish that too, but I think of the things we have gone through, and what the future holds for us, and the fact that I am with you, I think differently. I think that even when the world falls apart, I would still be with you. Calling you meatball-head and holding you like this." I said as I looked at her.

"Ever if I am the one falling apart?" she asked.

"Especially if you are falling apart." I said with a smile. I wiped a lone tear from her face. She looked back into the room and with a quick pace. She stopped at the animal and picked it up; she looked right at it and placed it down slowly. She reached for a small item and held it in her hand. She looked back at me still bathed in the sun. She smiled and threw the item into the air and yelled those familiar words.

She was clothed in silver and one bright sign glowed on her forehead as it was replaced by a tiara. She stood in front of me, her golden hair in her traditional buns. A soft glow was around her as she stood tall and regal. A sign of the woman she was to become.

"I am ready to go home." She said as she looked at me with a small smirk on her lips.

I smirked back and walked to her. I looked her up and down and placed my hand in hers as we walked to our future.

* * *

Regular POV

The doors opened and five faces were greeted with two determined ones.

"Hell yeah! About time!" Lita yelled as she ran to give Serena a hug.

"Let's go kick some butt." Amy said as she threw her fist into the air.

"Nicely put Ames." Mina said as she matched Amy's. Rei gave a smirk and walked up to Serena.

"Let's go get Rini." She said as she hugged Serena. Serena nodded and looked at Darien with a confident smile.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Serena yelled as they headed out to the doors of the palace.

* * *

I AM BACK AND READY TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!

TILL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. BIG PROBLEM! Author's Note

BIG PROBLEM!!!!

I HAVE A VIRUS ON MY COMPUTER!!

I know, I am sad too…

Anyways, it is really hard for me to write without having to delete like 10 pop ups at once, and every morning when I wake up I have like 30-50 pop ups, SOME of which I do not want to SEE in the morning, actually I would not like to see them at all…..

But I don't know when I will be able to update anytime soon, so PLEASE hang in there with me please!!

- a rose by any other name71591


	19. Somewhere

-I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE. 

-FOR ONE, I HAVE BEEN SWAMPED WITH MORE HOMEWORK THAN HOURS IN THE DAY, AND THEN WORK…..

-BUT, THERE IS NO MORE WORK, EVER, AND IT IS SPRING BREAK, SO I PLAN TO FINISH THIS, HOPEFULLY. 

-JUST A HINT, THIS STORY IS GONNA GET REAL GOOD. ALL THIS TIME, I HAVE LIKE A TRILLION IDEAS AND INNER WORKINGS. (Scream) You all are going to love it.

* * *

Last time (which was in like 2007….lol. sorry)

"_Sometimes…I wish I had never been Sailor Moon. That I had never met Luna, or anyone! I wish I was normal!" She screamed as she leaned over the railing._

"_Sometimes I wish that too, but I think of the things we have gone through, and what the future holds for us, and the fact that I am with you, I think differently. I think that even when the world falls apart, I would still be with you. Calling you meatball-head and holding you like this." I said as I looked at her._

"_Ever if I am the one falling apart?" she asked._

"_Especially if you are falling apart." I said with a smile. I wiped a lone tear from her face. She looked back into the room and with a quick pace. She stopped at the animal and picked it up; she looked right at it and placed it down slowly. She reached for a small item and held it in her hand. She looked back at me still bathed in the sun. She smiled and threw the item into the air and yelled those familiar words._

_She was clothed in silver and one bright sign glowed on her forehead as it was replaced by a tiara. She stood in front of me, her golden hair in her traditional buns. A soft glow was around her as she stood tall and regal. A sign of the woman she was to become._

"_I am ready to go home." She said as she looked at me with a small smirk on her lips._

_I smirked back and walked to her. I looked her up and down and placed my hand in hers as we walked to our future._

_The doors opened and five faces were greeted with two determined ones._

"_Hell yeah! About time!" Lita yelled as she ran to give Serena a hug._

"_Let's go kick some butt." Amy said as she threw her fist into the air._

"_Nicely put Ames." Mina said as she matched Amy's. Rei gave a smirk and walked up to Serena._

"_Let's go get Rini." She said as she hugged Serena. Serena nodded and looked at Darien with a confident smile._

"_Well, what are we waiting for?" Serena yelled as they headed out to the doors of the palace._

THIS TIME:

A minute light shone through a high open window. It gazed upon a small little girl clutching to a small cat like ball. Her eyes shut with small streaks of tears running along her cheeks. The frozen floor sending chills along her spine. A rat scurried across the floor. She held in a scream as she prayed for someone. A bitter wind blew around her small frame; a skeleton hand caressed her cheek. Her eyes popped open as she starred into darkness, frightened by the frigid touch.

"Who is there, what do you want?" Rini screamed. Her eyes closed tighter, trying to block out the fear around her.

"I don't want anything, but I want to help you. I know you feel all alone. I want you to forget all that pain, and become my friend." Phantom whispered in her ear. Rini cracked one eye open to see that the once dark room was now glowing with a small purple light.

"What is that?" Rini asked. Both of her eyes now open starring at the light.

"That is the dark crystal, if you accept its power; you will never be alone ever." He whispered in her ear. His hands grasped her shoulders as he will her closer to the crystal.

"Do you feel that warmth?" He asked. She nodded and reached out her arm, only to pull it back in fear.

"I don't know, I know Serena would have chosen me, but she, they all, were in pain!" She screamed as she turned and faced him.

"No, she didn't't choose you because she hates you, look here, there she is, your future mother, saying to your future father that she wants to go home. Such a selfish woman. Do you really want someone like that as your "dear" mother?" Wiseman asked.

Rini peered into his crystal ball, she saw Serena and Darien in her room, she saw her favorite bunny being thrown to the ground as Serena whispered that she wanted to leave, and that she never wanted to be here, or being Sailor Moon in the first place. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. 

"Why would she say that, I thought they loved me?" Rini asked as she continued to cry.

"Because they don't love you, they never did, they just did that because they wanted to know more about their future, such selfish rulers we will have." Wiseman lied to her.

"I don't want to be alone, I want to be loved!" Rini screamed as she grabbed the dark crystal. 

Time froze as her eyes became emotionless as she changed from a young girl, to a woman, no, a lady of evil.

Her once candy cotton hair darkened to crimson and her eyes to black. Her body grew as she developed into woman. Her flowing tresses whipped around her body as she starred at Wiseman.

"I will never be alone, ever again, and I vow that I will kill Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, if it is the last thing I do." Black Lady vowed. Wiseman melted into the floor as he left the now evil Rini to wreak havoc on the world.

Back with Sailor Moon and the others:

They all stood on the edge of the city; the ruins surrounded them as they starred down the looming castle afar.

"Are we ready or what?" Lita asked as she pounded her hand.

"I am, but something seems wrong." Darien said as he clutched his heart. Serene turned to him worried.

"What is wrong Darien?" Serena asked as she felt his chest.

"Something is wrong back home." Darien said as he grimaced, a small twang of pain running throughout his body.

"You are already growing into your powers as King." Endymion said as he appeared.

"What is wrong?" Serena asked as she continued to hold Darien. Suddenly Pluto appeared, her long black hair swarmed around. An air of evil hung in the atmosphere.

"You are correct, something is wrong, Small Lady has been changed, she is now known as Black Lady, and she is now back home, terrorizing the city. She is not what she was, she will not hesitate to kill anyone of you. I worry it is too late for the small princess." Pluto said sadly.

"No, we can save her!" Venus claimed. Mercury nodded in agreement.

"Well, we have to save her, how can we get back?" Jupiter asked .Pluto

"I hope you will find her in time. The time line is in complete disarray, and nothing is as it seems, please be careful scouts." Pluto said as she opened a portal. Mars, Mercury, Venus and Jupiter ran in. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stayed behind.

"Your Highness's, this is a great battle that you must overcome, you two have face nothing compared to what is to arrive. I must suggest that you two face it together with love. Please, save Rini." Pluto said quietly to them. They nodded and looked to Crystal Tokyo. The ruins a haunting sight as they waved goodbye to King Endymion as they ventured into the unknown.

Back in Tokyo

Sounds of screaming and yelling reached their ears first. Fire surrounded them as buildings collapsed as people ran from this attack. The night sky filled with smoke and screams as the scouts tried to grasp this horror around them.

"Dear God, what has she done?" Serena whispered to the night sky. She looked up and saw that the once full moon was obscured by the smoke from the fires.

"Sailor Moon, come out, come out where ever you are. I just want to play." Black Lady said as she turned the corner, her body swayed seductively. Her hands cackled with dark power as she spontaneously sent waves of destruction to buildings and such.

The girls stood astounded at the sheer evilness leaking through her eyes. The girls prepared themselves as she came closer. She had an umbrella in her hands as she spun it around. Like a toy she sent flicks of energy into the girls. All crashing into buildings, or the ground. All that was left was Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Rini, stop this now! You are killing innocent people!" Tuxedo Mask screamed.

Black Lady laughed and walked slowly towards the couple. They shifted back, trying to avoid the same fate as the scouts. She stopped and stared them down.

"I hate you two, I want to enjoy your deaths as your blood runs through my fingers." Black Lady said cruelly. She pointed back and forth between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Hmm, which one should I kill first?" She asked. She pointed her long nail to Darien as he shielded Serena.

"You." She said as she pointed. "I want to kill you first." She laughed. She opened her palm and sent a blast past Darien to Serena sending her flying into the pavement, a crater around her body.

"No, Serena!" Darien screamed as he ran to her. 

"Oh god, he said as he lifted her out off of the ground. Long scraped bled on her arm. Her head wound slightly bleeding.

"Oh darn, I missed. Oh, no, wait, I change my mind, I'll kill you at the same time, how does that sound?" She asked as she charged forward, the once umbrella now a sharp sword.

Darien lifted Serena and ducked from her attack. He whipped out his own sword as he tried to awaken Serena. She groaned in pain as she awoke.

"Serena, are you alright?" He asked as he continued to watch the now moving Rini. She nodded and looked to where he stared. She gasped as she notice the long sword in her daughters' hand, ready to kill them both.

"Aww, are you finally awake? Good, now you can die!" Black Lady screamed as she charged. Her force sent them flying into the wall. They fell back, both of them had the wind knocked out of them and more. Darien had taken most of the force was still groggy. Serena looked around for any help. She grabbed Darien's sword, the weight foreign in her hands.

"Please Rini, you must remember!" Serene pleaded. The sword in front of her and Darien. She stood scared, hoping she did not have to use her powers against her own daughter.

"Ha, pathetic, pleading for your lives!" She screamed as she clashed their swords together. Darien's sword clattered, to the ground, a deep cut on Serena's�shoulder She felt the blood fall as she looked into Black Lady's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked quietly. Black Lady faltered as she stared into Serena's deep eyes. She stumbled across the words as she was overcome with the emotions from Serena.

"You left me! You said you wished you had never been Sailor Moon and wished that I was gone! You hated me! And that is why you must die. Both of you will die by my hands, so that you can feel the pain I feel now!" Black Lady screamed. 

All seemed quiet as the two moon princess stared down each other. Black Lady perked up as a mirage of Wiseman appeared.

"Come back Black Lady, this was just a test. You will have a chance next time." He said as he disappeared again. She looked back and vanished.

* * *

Serena stared at the city, the embers still drifting to the sky as her friends stumbled out of unconsciousness. Darien groaned as he lifted himself up. He walked to Serena who was on the ground on her knees.

"Where is she?" He asked painfully.

"She left." Serena whispered. She turned to him and with unshed tears raised herself up slowly.

"Is everyone alright?" Mercury asked as she clutched her side. All of the scouts sporting cuts and bruises. The all nodded and headed to Darien's apartment where Luna and Artemis awaited them.

They all sat in Darien's couches as Serena helped bandage all the scouts numerous injuries. 

"I hurt everywhere." Lita groaned as she massaged her wrapped leg. A gash hidden behind gauze and padding.

"I agree, how can have one blast knocked all of us out?" Rei asked as Serena currently bandaged her shoulder where shards of glass had embedded themselves.

"It scares me how powerful she is, will we even stand a chance?" Mina asked as Darien bandaged her arms, as they had been slashed with pieces of wood.

"I don't even know. I'm afraid that she may be too much for us." Amy said as she tenderly touched her bandaged forehead. 

"We have to save her. I won't let her fall into Wiseman's clutches." Serena said as she got up for more supplies. She walked out to the balcony as she left the scouts in the living room.

She sunk to the floor as Darien came out only to sit next to her. She buried her head in her hands.

"I said I would save her, but she tried to kill you, she tried to kill me. I came back for her, but I don't think I can save her." Serena cried. Darien pulled her close. He combed her hair as she cried.

"I know, but this isn't't the Rini we love, you have to remember that. And somewhere deep inside of Black Lady, is the little girl that we all love." Darien whispered in her ear.

They both stood up and walked to the living room where the girls went and bombarded Serena with hugs. She flinched as they applied pressure to her wound Rini had given her, but no one noticed.

"I think you girls should rest here for the night." Darien said. Luna and Artemis helped bring pillows and blankets for the couches.

"Tomorrow we will have an emergency meeting at Rei's home. Sleep tight girls." Artemis said as he switched off the lights with his tail. Later that night Serena crept into Darien's bedroom only to find him still awake.

* * *

"What are you doing up?" Serena asked confused.

"The real question is, what are you doing in my room?" Darien asked with an eyebrow raised. Serena's eyes widened as blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Um..." she stammered on as a very interesting piece of fuzz on the carpet occupied her gaze. Darien slightly chuckled as he walked to Serena.

"Come here." Darien said as he led her to the bed.

"First, don't think I didn't't see the flinch when the girls hugged you, where is it?" Darien said knowingly. Serena blushed even more as she had been caught. Serena turned around and lifted her shirt to her shoulders where a large gash had dried.

(And before you hentai people start thinking, and no they are not going to have sex, and no she has like a tank top underneath. You dirty people. Lol.)

"Serena., this is bad, why didn't't you say anything? This could be infected!" Darien said as he went in search of medical supplies.

"I wasn't't really on myself at the moment." Serena said as Darien bandaged her wound. 

"There, all done. " He said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Now back to my very first question. Why are you here?" Darien asked with a smile. Serena blushed and whispered some incomprehensible words.

"What was that?" Darien asked confused.

"I couldn't't sleep, so I was wondering if I could sleep with you, I always feel better in your arms." Serene admitted. Darien laughed and opened the covers to Serena as she dove in next to Darien. She snuggled into his arms and found her place underneath his chin, where she fit perfectly. They slowly drifted to sleep when Serena opened her eyes.

"Wait, why were you still awake?" Serena asked as she looked up. Darien smiled.

"I was waiting for you." He whispered into the night.

* * *

HOPED YOU LIKE IT! I PROMISE I WILL WRITE MORE TOMORROW! IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT I HOPE I STILL HAVE THE TOUCH! TILL NEXT TIME DEAR READERS

XOXO,

a rose by any other name71591


	20. Demons

Hey, look I updated twice in one month

Hey, look I updated twice in one month!! WOO!!

_Last Time:_

"_What was that?" Darien asked confused._

"_I couldn't sleep, so I was wondering if I could sleep with you, I always feel better in your arms." Serene admitted. Darien laughed and opened the covers to Serena as she dove in next to Darien. She snuggled into his arms and found her place underneath his chin, where she fit perfectly. They slowly drifted to sleep when Serena opened her eyes._

"_Wait, why were you still awake?" Serena asked as she looked up. Darien smiled._

"_I was waiting for you." He whispered into the night._

Last time had some gushy moments….there will be no gushy moments in this. So you might as well put on some hard core rock or some "300" Soundtrack Music, because that's what I'm listening to, and it fits the mood perfectly. Just FYI

**

* * *

**

**This time:**

A light fog rolled in over Tokyo, plants wilted as the dense material sucked in the life. A cold wind swept in, leaving windows chilled and frozen. The once cool spring night turned chilled, and left in its path a temperature of ice. Clouds rolled in obscuring the once full moon. A young moon princess, suddenly felt weak, as she shivered from the cold. Her prince's arm no longer warm, but frigid, like ice. She turned to him, only to see him still sleeping peacefully. She dragged her feet across the carpet, each fiber like ice, and her body already numb. The thermostat read seventy-two, yet she could see her breath. She rubbed her arms as she walked silently through the apartment. She noted the still sleeping scouts, their bodies slowly breathing in and out. She looked to the balcony and saw the rolling fog. She touched the door only to pull back and she was burned from the cold temperature. (It's like dry ice 10x over) She grabbed a blanket and wrapped her hand and tried to open the door again. This time the door opened difficulty as it broke through the ice holding it. Her small frame wrapped in a tank and bottoms was not prepared for the harsh north wind that flicked her pigtails in the air. Her body fell to the floor in pain and the wind hit her like daggers. Her lips turned blue as she struggled to reach the door, where it was slightly warmer, only to have it shut behind her, trapping her in this frozen tundra. She curled up in a ball, as Darien's plants froze and broke, shattering into a thousand pieces. Ice started to form on her hair and her fingers became brittle and curled, all in attempt to stay warm. She tried to say something, but her voice was useless, her broach inside on her dresser. She closed her eyes screaming for Darien's help, only to receive silence. She could feel every bone in her body become brittle as her last few breaths froze. She looked up to see a dark figure across the sky. His skeleton hands outreached to her. His eyes a bloody crimson, the gleam of black as his mouth opened to reveal carnivorous teeth. He howled like an animal, and then rushed forward to her dying form. Her lungs with their last breath screamed bloody murder as his hands shut her up crushing her windpipe as he starred at her with his scarlet eyes.

* * *

Darien bolted out of his room to the balcony as Serena screamed into the night, clawing at her neck. Her face was turning blue, her eyes a lifeless blue, fighting some invisible demon. He looked at the plants, all dead, frozen almost. He tried to reach for Serena, her body ice, but some force was holding her in place. He punched the air, trying to help his gasping girlfriend. The scouts stood behind him, Ami furiously scanning for the cause of her pain. The rest were confused and scared as they were helpless to fight. Darien closed his eyes and searched for his link with Serena; he found the weak link and looked at the world around him. It was an icy hell. No moon like in his world, nothing was visible except the fog which obscured all vision. He looked to Serena to still see her struggling, this time a demon holding her down by the throat. The demon looked to Darien and gave a grin, his teeth covered with tar or some black liquid. He charged at the demon, knocking him off of Serena. She sputtered, trying to catch her breath, gasping. She weakly looked to see Darien holding back the demon, his skeleton hands burning the flesh off of Darien's hands, his small shouts of pain the only sign of his torture.

Serena weakly opened her mind to Rei, searching out the Shinto priestess.

* * *

"Rei can you hear me?" Serena screamed. Inside her mind she was screaming, to the rest of the girls Darien was now screaming and small hand prints appeared on his wrists. Serena was still unconscious as was Darien. Rei jolted as she heard her princess voice, she silently opened her mind.

"Please, if you can hear me, unleash one of your fire attacks, right now, we live in a world of ice; your fire can help us. I promise you, it won't hurt us! Just attack the whole area of the balcony!" She screamed, as the sounds of Darien's shouts became louder as the demon began to have to upper hand. Rei's eyes opened and she pushed all the girls past the window. They all looked at her with confusion as she began her chant summoning the fire within her.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Rei screamed the screams of terror from Lita, Mina, and Ami as they thought their fellow scout had gone mad, attacking their prince and princess.

"No! What I are you doing?" Lita yelled as she tried to get through Rei. Lita pushed through only to see a demon appear screaming as he was burned alive. His skin melting as a black smoke erupted from the sky, swallowing the dying demon. She looked to see Serena and Darien, unscathed. Both were panting and sporting bruises.

"Oh gosh, what just happened?" Mina asked as she helped pick up Serena as Lita and Rei helped Darien. Serena has black bruises on her neck, her voice harsh and weak.

"I was woken up by being cold, all of you were asleep." Serena whispered, her voice straining, the sound forced. "I was so cold. There was a fog outside, I found it strange. The window was frozen shut, and it burned like fire." Serena whispered, only to begin a coughing fit.

"It's okay Serena's you don't have to say anymore, just rest your throat." Ami said as she went to Darien's red burn marks on his wrists.

"What about you?" Lita asked. Darien hissed as she applied some burn crème.

"I went inside Serena's mind to see what was attacking her, when I got there, that demon had her by the throat, so I pushed him, which he continued to attack me instead. His hands were like acid." Darien winced as Rei wrapped his arms.

"Do I need to ask who was behind this?" Mina asked to no one. Solemn faces looked at each other. Serena lightly massaged her neck where black bruises covered most of her neck. Silence was screaming as they realized they could be attacked anywhere, anytime. The sunlight barley passed the tops of the buildings, signaling the beginning of a new day.

"What do we do now?" Rei asked. Everyone looked to Serena and Darien. Their faces worried and stressed. There time was cut short as Luna and Artemis jumped in screaming there was an attack at the shopping center. The girls all nodded and ran off the balcony transforming as they rushed to the attack. Serena and Darien stood on the balcony looking to the horizon. Their shouts of transformations carried into the morning sun as they headed to the battlefield.

* * *

There was no time for petty speeches, attacks were made, not introductions. There were four monsters, all demonic in their own way. One was covered in armor wielding a sword made of ice. Its eyes a piercing blue, boring into the soul, chilling to the boned. Another was a demon, black and quiet, but when it opened its mouth, fire erupted from its stomach, burning anything in its path. Two mailboxes and four lamps proved the intensity of the heat. The third was a green goblin, jumping up and down, leaving craters in its wake, the sheer strength of the creature unbelievable. The fourth was a small lithe thing with nails longer than most arms, it danced around slicing everything. When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had arrived, each Sailor was paired up with their own demon. Mercury with Ice, Mars, with Fire, Jupiter with Lightning, and Venus with the Light, all fighting, their powers equal. Sailor Moon looked around for an opening. There was nothing they could do at the moment, in risk of injuring one of the Sailors. When Jupiter screamed; the goblin standing on her leg, a small crater forming; Moon jumped in. Tuxedo dragged Jupiter away from the fight while he reset her leg. The other Sailors appeared to be losing as well. Soon only Moon was left, she was simply dodging their attacks as she bounced from place to place.

The other scouts rushed in only to be stopped by Tuxedo Mask.

"Wait, go to your opposite, Mercury, you can cool down Mars's demon, while Mars's can heat up the Ice one!" Tuxedo said as he carefully watched Sailor Moon. The sailors got the idea and split up fighting the demons. Soon, the ice and fire demon were disposed of easily. Now only two were left. It was now six against two. The odds on their side as the demons realized they were outnumbered.

"Okay ladies, lets finish this, Tuxedo Mask needs a cup of coffee." He said as he lunged for the quick demon hoping to catch it so they could attack. They were two blurs as they moved faster and faster. Only glimpses in the sun, or the aftermath of one of their punches. The goblin was electrocuted by the combo of Venus and Jupiter as Mercury froze it. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and said familiar words as she unleashed her discus, sending it to pieces. One down, one more to go they thought as they directed their full attention to the speeding fighters around them.

"Alright Tuxedo Mask, we've got him! Mercury yelled as Tuxedo jumped behind the girls. The dancer stopped in front of them. It flicked its nails moving them around in an intricate pattern. The gleam of her nails was reflected off the sun as she sharpened them menacingly.

"Okay, Mars head for behind it, corner it so one of us can render in defenseless." Mercury shouted. The girls nodded and circled it, making the area for the demon to run around smaller and smaller. Before long, the girls had the demon right where they wanted it when a pink and black beam shot out of nowhere throwing Venus into a brick wall. Jupiter ran after her to check if she was alright, only to realize half way that now the demon had a way out, now that half the flank was gone. Jupiter screamed back to control the demon as it ran away, heading to Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon caught on and pushed Tuxedo Mask out of the way into a glass window, sending shards everywhere. Both were knock out cold as only Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were conscious.

Tuxedo Mask groaned as he pulled a shard out of his thigh, looking over to Sailor Moon who was still out cold. He noticed that she didn't have any shards in her like he did, only scratches littering her body. He winced knowing she would be aching all over very soon.

"Serena, wake up. The scouts need you." Darien said as he pushed her gently. He heard a moan and a hiss as all the pain hit her at once. Her blue eyes popped open as she went to her knees stumbling to rise. Darien leveled her as she nodded that she was fine. She ran to her fellow friends as the demon continued to slice away at them. It looked like they had all jumped through a window or two with the amount of cuts on their bodies. Tuxedo Mask rushed to help Venus as she recovered from her attack.

"What was that?" Mina asked Darien as he lifted her arm over his shoulder. He body still slack and weak. He dragged and pulled her to a safe spot as he heard a scream that was very familiar. Sailor Moon was sent flying past them into a bench where she was strewn across. He quickly left Venus sorry Venus and ran to Moon. She was slow getting up as he spotted the cause of her flying. He looked to the crater as he saw that there was a large hole inside the demon, no inflicted by any of the scouts, but by Rini as her smile glinted in the morning light. Her hand outstretched still smoking from her attack. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter lay around the crater as well, although not as affected at Sailor Moon due to the fact that she was in front of her attack.

* * *

The demon turned her gaping hole in her stomach smoking as black liquid oozed out onto the ground. Its face etched in a painful emotion. It stumbled as it turned around. It fell to its knees.

"My lady, why…" It asked as it coughed with short breaths.

"Oh, my tiny dancer, I tired of you, so what do you do to a dancer, you get rid of it." Black Lady said as she walked closer to the dying dancer. It scampered away, trying to run from its mistress. Black Lady smiled and cupped the cheek of the demon. It kissed her hand, pleading for its life as Rini didn't acknowledge it at all.

Time moved in slow motion as Black Lady brought up her other hand and launched a black and pink attack dissolving the dancer, her screams like nails on a chalkboard. Sailor Moon covered her mouth in horror as the demon was pleading for its life.

"Rini, how can you be so cruel?" Mars screamed

"No one deserves that kind of fate, she was pleading for her life, and yet you killed her with no after thought!" Jupiter screamed.

Black Lady only smiled and laughed as she pointed to the ashes that were left behind.

"Do you mean that pathetic creature?" She asked innocently

"Yes, why did you murder someone on your own side?" Sailor Moon asked

"Well don't you do the same thing, kill them? I mean I was only ending the inevitable." She exclaimed.

"If they had asked for forgiveness I would have given it to them, I could never kill someone who was pleading for their lives!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"So you would let me live even if…." She said as she trailed on. It was like she was thinking of what to do.

* * *

Her face a sadistic smile plastered. She suddenly flew to Tuxedo Mask and held him by throat as she held a sword above his head. His top hat and mask gone, his midnight hair cascaded over his eyes. The blue shining through as he quickly moved around backing into a wall. Serena ran with all her might, the screams of the scouts were drowned out as the steady beating of her heart was the only sound. She moved faster and faster, time moving slower and slower. The sword inches away, her lungs screamed with pain as she watched her own daughter's hand moving down the sword. The sword pierced through skin, the screams of pain rang throughout the world as its son lost his life. The Earth shook as its only son bled onto the ground.

* * *

And with the Earth's prince, came the Moon's princess. She stood in front of him. Her arms spread wide, hoping to stop the path. She faced her love, their blue eyes meeting, both in great pain, as the same sword pierced their shared hearts. The silver sword had gone threw Serenity staining her white dress, the crimson paint falling like rain. Straight threw into a dark chest of metal. An eternal embrace as the sword went in through Serenity, and ended in Endymion. The Sailor Scouts were on their knees screaming and crying as their charges died.

Black Lady was surprised. She pulled the sword out; the agonizing screams of her parents scared her as she fell back. Serenity fell back as Endymion fell to his knees. He coughed blood onto the earth. Rain formed as the Earth mourned for their dying prince. Her lifeless form barely moved as she reached for Small Lady's hand. Her pale fingers coated with blood.

"I could never hurt you my child." Serenity whispered. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks as she stroked Black Lady's hair, slowly combing through her candy tresses.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Black Lady screamed as a pure light originated from inside as she became the little girl they had all wished for

"No Mommy, I'm so sorry, please do not die! I tried to save you, no, don't leave me all alone!" Rini cried.

"Daddy, don't leave me here! I need you." She screamed as she looked to the fallen scouts. He smiled at his daughter and with love filled eyes he mouthed his goodbyes.

The rain poured as Endymion fell to his chest. He reached out for Serenity, her white dress now a ruby red as she took her last breath. Her eyes full of love, all directed to him. He coughed with a smile as he squeezed her lifeless hand. Rini crawled to him only to be pulled away by Lita as she cradled the screaming child.

"My Prince, we have failed you." Mina said, choking as she looked to her own dead princess. The rain poured as the thunder rolled. The Earth shuddered with each dying gasp of its prince.

"Please my Prince, don't leave!" Rei pleaded as she held on to him. He wasn't looking at any of them. His eyes placed on his sleeping Serenity.

"She is calling for me." He whispered. The rain plastered his hair to his face. His dying eyes seeing something that was not there.

"Go to her my Prince, she waiting with open arms." Ami said as she fell to her knees. Her sobs racked her body. Rini was now hysterical as both her parents died. Lita held on to her holding her, shielding her eyes from the death.

* * *

"This was not supposed to happen." A voice said. The scouts turned defeated.

Sailor Pluto stood before them, the rain sticking to her as she cupped the cheek of her princess. Her eyes were worried as she unscrewed the top of her key staff. Rini stared at Pluto as she whispered something to the wind. The sound of peace covered the world.

* * *

Serena screamed as she jolted awake, her movements stirred Darien as he groaned with annoyance. She ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She felt a burning scar and lifted her shirt. A thin healed scar was visible. She heard a noise and looked to the door. There Darien stood shirtless and sleepy.

"What's the matter Serena?" He asked concerned. He massaged her shoulders as she took deep breaths.

"Nothing, just an old scar hurting." Serena lied.

"The one from where we died?" Darien asked fully awake now. Serena looked shocked, wondering if he had the same weird dream.

"I still have dreams about how you died on the Silver Millennium. You said that you committed suicide after I died. I can't imagine the pain you went through. I know I still have dreams of my death from there too. Does it hurt?" he asked as he continued his massage. Serena nodded.

"Come back to bed, it's still early. The girls are still sleeping. I doubt a little beauty rest will hurt any of them." Darien said as he grabbed her hand. She lay next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She was tucked underneath his chin as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Pluto stood before the cosmos as a booming voice condemned her to death for her crimes against the time continuum.

"For disturbing the time and lives of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the Moon, I sentence you to death."

* * *

OMG. SO I'M WRITING IN THE DARK, AND I HAVE BEEN AT MY COMPUTER SINCE ABOUT 2 THIS AFTERNOON STARING AT THE SAME SCREEN. MY EYES ARE SO MESSED UP RIGHT NOW. I AM SEEING LIKE DOUBLE AND ITS LIKE I NEED GLASSES...I THINK I DON' HAVE 20/20 VISION ANYMORE!! AGGHHH!!

SO BESIDES THE FACT IM GOING BLIND, I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I MEAN I JUST RUINED MY EYESIGHT FOR YOU PEOPLE. ALSO FORGIVE ME IT I SPELLED SO MUCH CRAP WRONG. WHEN YOU ADD THE FACT THAT I CAN'T SPELL TO BEGIN WITH AND ADD I CAN'T SEE...YOU GET SOME 3rd GRADE WRITING. SOO SORRY...

XOXO

a rose by any other name71591


End file.
